Human
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Phillip Kopus is a self serving jerk. His mother's caregiver is really getting tired of his bullshit and now he's been arrested. (Continuation of Episode 6) [Phillip Kopus/OC] [OC/OC]
1. Ch 1 Kopus Aftermath

**Chapter 1** – Kopus Aftermath

That did NOT just happen…

That did NOT seriously just happen.

Shaking her head as everything that had just happened ran through her head again. Her eyes widened as the beat up police car stopped in front of the house; Phillip Kopus told his mom to get everyone in the house and then watched as and Jack Kopus –his father- got out of the police car with the dead police officer shot in the head sitting slumped over the passenger side window.

Jack pointed a shot gun at his son and yelled about him being set up. Phillips deep voice asking him 'how does it feel old man?'. Jack fired off the shot gun in the air and Phillip stood there and stood his ground.

Tiana tried keeping Marie in the house, but she was scared to death her ex-husband was going to kill their son.

Junior had been the wildcard in the whole thing when he pulled out a gun and shot Jack in the side just as Jack cocked the shotgun and was getting ready to pull the trigger on his own son. Junior was in a sort of trance as a heard of cops showed up and yelled for him to put the gun down. It was clear he'd never hurt anyone let alone kill someone before. He dropped the gun and started to run off through the trees; Phillip tore after him to stop him, but the cops wrestled both to the ground and cuffed them.

Tiani stood behind Marie as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders as Marie cried and watched as Phillip and Junior were taken away in separate cars.

Phillip looked over at Tiani Blackwater and made sure their eyes locked before he swallowed hard. "Take care of my mom; you hear me? Take care of her for me."

Tiana could only nod her understanding his request. She stood with Marie as they watched the cop cars disperse, and the coroner came in and bagged the cops body and the police tow truck came and picked up the cop car.

"C'mon Marie, let's get you inside. I'll make you some tea. Tiva is coming by to check on you." Tiani stated as she helped Marie turn around and walk into the house. After she situated her on the couch she looked over at a very pregnant Paige. "How you doing little momma?" She asked as she squatted down in front of the girl.

Paige smiled as she rubbed her swollen nearly 8 month pregnant belly. "I'm okay. I'm a little shaken up, but okay none the less."

"I'll make you some tea too. Both of you just sit tight and try to relax." Tiani said before she stood and walked into the kitchen as she put some water on to boil. She stared out the window and honesty could say she wanted to choke Phillip Kopus for putting not only his cancer stricken mother through all this bullshit but her foster daughter Paige and foster son Junior through it as well.

Tiani had heard through the grapevine that since Phillip had been back in town Junior had been hanging out with him. She'd had her own suspicions when she'd heard about the local nursing homes pharmacy being robbed and then the pharmaceutical truck being hijacked and found burned up on a road outside of town.

She wasn't going to lie - Phillip Kopus was a very handsome man, but there was something about him; quiet and observing most of the time. He talked when something needed to be said; bullied people to get what he thought he needed out of life. If he really loved his mother he would either stop all his nonsense and be the son Marie needed or get the hell out. She had a few arguments with him, most of which ended with him calling her a bossy bitch. She'd glared at him and told him at least she wasn't a lazy good for nothing son who only caused his momma heartache and pain. He'd growled in her face before he walked away. She was pretty sure he'd called her a cunt under his breath. She would address THAT at a later time.

Tiani was pulled from her thoughts as the kettle began to whistle at her. She poured two cups of tea and put some milk and sugar in both and took them out to Marie and Paige. "Here ladies, sip it don't gulp it or you'll both have stomach aches."

Tiani looked out the front window and noticed everyone had gone home. "Clearly Paul's party is over." Paul had been the little boy that had been hit by the crazy white lady's car and pretty much left for dead. He'd survived barely. His parents had settled out of court and today had been his homecoming party; Phillip and his idiot father had managed to ruin that as well. "I'm going to clean up; you two take it easy and yell if you need me."

Marie grabbed Tiani's arm. "Thank you. You know you don't have to do that."

Tiani shook her head. "It's my pleasure Marie."

She walked out front and started folding up the lawn chairs and stacking them next to the house. The other ladies at the party had packed up the food and given the left over to Paul's family. She cleaned off and folded tables and watched as her sister pulled up in her blue Chevy Colorado pick up before throwing it into park.

"Please tell me you're okay Tia?" Tiva begged as she jumped out of the car and tackled her sister with a hug.

Tiani let out an 'oomph' as her little sisters body collided with hers as she returned the hug. "I'm fine Tiv. I'm just shaken up like everyone else. Marie and Paige are inside; you might want to check on the momma to be she was shaken pretty good." Tiani informed her sister.

Tiva nodded as she grabbed her back pack of supplies before heading into the house.

* * *

><p>Why did anyone think today could just be a normal day was beyond Tiani. She had been Marie's caregiver since she'd found out about the cancer. She took care of Marie during the day and in the evening she worked at the local nursing home.<p>

Tiani had spent her entire life in the Ramapo Mountains with her sister Tiva. Their parents had been killed by a group of teens who had been drinking and driving and drove onto the Ramapo Reservation. They were fairly young and after they'd been put in the New Jersey foster care system; they'd been abused by their foster parents for ten years, they both ran away and got back to the Ramapo rez – where they had been ever since. Their own people took them in and took care of them both. Tiva had gone to medical school and had become an Oncologist; trying to cure cancer patients one at a time. Tiva was a little more timid and quiet until she got to know someone.

Tiani was the opposite. She'd learned early in life that no one would help her but her so she had to protect her little sister and usually ended up taking the brunt of the abuse from their foster parents while in New Jersey. When they got back to the rez, Tiani decided she wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves and became a caregiver to the sick.

Her little sister had long since left and she promised she'd be home soon and they would cook dinner together. Her head snapped up as the Police officers pick up that took Phillip away pulled up. She couldn't imagine what the hell was going on. She watched as Phillip got out of the truck with the Officer Jensen. "What is going on?" She noticed he had blood on his face and a couple of cuts and generally fucked up.

Phillip rolled his eyes. "None of your business."

Tiani shook her head as she walked up and gripped his chin. "Walk into a wall with your face or did someone finally get tired of your shit and kick your ass."

Officer Jensen chuckled. "Wow does she know you or is she psychic?"

"Shut up." Phillip huffed out. "Where is my mother?"

Tiani scoffed. "In the house trying to calm down; please do not upset her more than she already has been."

"Don't tell me what to do or you can leave now." Phillip growled out.

"I don't work for you and I don't answer to you. I'll leave when I am damn good and ready." She turned and walked into the house.

Phillip growled lowly in the back of his throat. "I'm going to strangle her with my bare hands."

"I wouldn't suggest that because personally I think she could take you. She might be short but she looks feisty and she doesn't look like she would put up with your shit." Harold chuckled out.

"Again…Shut up." Phillip stated before he sighed heavily. He knew Tiani was right, but Harold had to explain why he was letting him go so his mother didn't freak out and think he'd escaped. "C'mon you're going to tell her not me."

Harold chuckled as he followed the big man into his childhood home.

* * *

><p>Tiani stood in the kitchen leaning against the wall as she watched Officer Jensen lay down some bullshit about how they couldn't hold him because he hadn't been directly involved with the shooting. Of course they said nothing about his bloodied face.<p>

"Tiana can you clean up this mess of a boy and find my son somewhere in there?" Marie asked hopeful.''

Tiani walked out of the kitchen as she grabbed her medical bag. "Sure thing Marie; c'mon Rocky Marciano let's get you cleaned up." She said as she turned and walked to Junior's room in the back of the house. She felt her knees get weak when Phillip walked in and pulled his long sleeve shirt off and sat on the toilet lid in his black beater.

"Go ahead and say it I'm sure you've got something you want to say." Phillip's deep voice filled the bathroom.

Tiani opened her bag and pulled a few things out. "Why would I have something to say? It's not like you haven't heard it all before…Right?" She dabbed some gauze around his eye to be careful and not get blood in it.

"Yea but I know what you're thinking. You always have something to say to me so do it already and get it over with." Phillip demanded.

"Why? It's not like you'll listen so what's the damn point?" She asked in a clipped tone.

This woman drove him fuckin nuts. She was a beautiful woman from her long black hair that stopped in the middle of her back to her smoky grey eyes to her long legs that he hated to admit he wouldn't mind having wrapped around his waist to her sneaker covered feet. Her voice was soft when she wasn't mad and stern when she was pissed off; which he seemed to have a knack for doing. Harold was right she probably could kick his ass if given half a chance.

"Because you like to bust my balls all the time what's so different now?" He asked truthfully he winced when she brushed the gauze against a cut under his eye. "Damn it…" He cussed as his head jerked back away from her touch.

"I'd say sorry but I'm really not so I won't lie." Tiani stated as she continued to clean up his face. "So are you gonna say who kicked your ass?" She asked.

Phillip did like that about her; she was always straight forward with him and didn't take any of his shit. "Harold kicked my ass for me. I taunted him about something I probably shouldn't have and while I was cuffed he kicked the shit out of me."

"Whatever you were taunting him about I'm sure you deserved it." Tiani stated honestly. She knew Phillip could be a fuckin shithead when he wanted to be and he had no shortage of smart ass come backs and comments at his disposal.

"Yea…I did." Phillip admitted.

Tiani looked up from her back as she pulled out some bactine and cotton balls. "Did you really just admit you deserved this?" She watched as he nodded. "What has gotten into you?" She asked as she popped the top on the bactine and doused a couple of cotton balls. "This is going to sting."

Phillip nodded as he waited for it before he growled. "Shit!" He watched her; she was actually being gentler than he figured she'd be. He was a dick to her half the time and was surprised she hadn't punched him in the face before now. God she smelled good; like the lilacs that grew in his mother's back yard.

"So why do you like to bust my balls?" Phillip couldn't help asking.

"Why? Because I know you're smarter than the stupid shit you pull. Because somewhere deep inside of you I know you're a good son to Marie. I would like to think eventually you'll get your shit together and BE the son Marie deserves to have. I mean you do understand how sick your mom is right?" Tiani asked as she put her stuff away. She was pleased with the blood free face he could present to his mom now.

Phillip stood up. "Don't you think I know how sick she is?" He pointed to himself as he suddenly could feel his temper starting to elevate. "Who are you to question me?"

Tiani shook her head. "I don't think you know shit when it comes to your mom's cancer. I think you think as long as it isn't your problem then you really don't have to deal with it. Hell Junior took out your dad; cancer can take out your mom then you can do whatever you want and you don't have to worry about anyone but you."

Phillip growled as he narrowed his eyes at his mother's caregiver. "Why are you being such a bitch? Ever since I've known you; you don't date you don't do anything fun, you are constantly working or your constantly at home. Why do you feel the need to keep tabs on me when your life isn't all that thrilling either?"

"You know something Phillip. At least you still have your mother. My parents were killed when I was 6 and my sister was 5. We were thrown into a foster system in Jersey and abused for the next ten years until we finally ran away one night. We had the worst life and yet we are both still fully functioning adults in the real world. You have a mother who has loved you your whole life and you are nothing but a source of pain and heartache for her. You'd make a hell of an adult someday if you would just learn to grow the fuck up."

Tiani continued to throw her stuff back in her bag before she stopped and looked up at Phillip's 6'4" frame. "I don't date because the last guy I gave a damn about hurt me; which just makes me hate ever person on the planet with a dick. You get abused enough in life and you don't want to put out the effort to give a shit about your own life. The only thing I'll tell you is get your shit together and get a real job; stop doing stupid shit and be here for your mother. Her chemotherapy is ONLY going to get worst and she's going to have days where she will desperately need you and it doesn't matter who lives under her roof. She needs YOU. You are her flesh and blood son only you can save your mother from letting the cancer consume her. She needs a reason to live; fucking give her one and stop being a childish asshole for once in your life."

Phillip watched as she grabbed her bag and walked out to the living room where she said her good byes before he heard her car fire up and she left. He sighed heavily as he walked into the living room.

"Phillip is everything alright? Tiani left in a hurry." Marie asked softly from her spot on the couch.

Phillip shook his head as he walked over and sat next to his mom. "I think I struck a nerve with her." He watched as his mom started to say something. "Don't worry; I'll make it right. I don't know how but I will." He promised her.

He really did have the knack for pissing her off.


	2. Ch 2 One Less Problem

**Chapter 2** – One Less Problem

Over the next few weeks, Phillip could tell Tiani was avoiding him. Every time he would show up at his mother's she would disappear or leave all together.

Once again, Phillip went to his mother's house because she had invited him for lunch. He walked into the house and made the front door squeak again. "You know I was serious when I said I could fix it for you." Phillip stated as he walked in and accepted a hug from his mom.

Marie shook her head. "It's has sounded like that since you were here. Why change it if it isn't broken?" She smiled softly before she pulled out his chair and set a plate down in front of him with a roast beef sandwich, potato salad and chips, plus a beer. She knew he loved his beer.

Phillip chuckled. "Thanks."

Tiani walked out of the back room carrying her back pack. "Marie your pack should be done." She walked over as Marie lifted her t-shirt from the side. Tiani carefully removed the leads from the chemotherapy pack. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Marie smiled and nodded. "It's okay right now."

"Right give it about 45 minutes like always." Tiani stated as she put the pack in its carrying case and placed it back into her back pack.

"Why do you always jinx me?" Marie asked with a chuckle.

"I like to hear you laugh like that." Tiani started honestly. She leaned over and grabbed her keys off the table that Phillip was sitting at eating. They locked eyes for a brief minute before she turned away. "Remember if the nausea or the vomiting get too bad call me I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know you've got to take Ms. Murphy to the doctors; don't rush. I have Phillip here. I'm sure he could try to be some kind of use." Marie chuckled out.

Tiani tapped Phillip on the shoulder. "Come with me Mr. Kopus." Tiani turned and headed to the bathroom in the hallway and could hear Phillips heavy boot steps following her. She stepped inside the bathroom and turned the light on before she watched as he stopped inside the door way and leaned against the door jam.

Phillip watched as she popped open the medicine cabinet and pulled two pill bottles out one had an 'N' on it and the other a 'P'. "Medicine lesson?" He asked.

"Nausea and Pain; she will have both in about 45 minutes. It just depends which one is going to put her down first. If her nausea hits hard she won't need the pills because she'll be throwing up. But she'll need a pain pill afterwards. If the nausea is light have her take a pill it will curb it and she won't puke and won't need a pain pill. If she needs me for anything and I do mean anything; even if it's to come back here and have her lay on the couch with her head in my lap to sleep comfortable then call me immediately. I don't care what time it is." Tiani informed Marie's gorgeous son.

"You'd do that? You'd drop everything for someone you barely know?" Phillip asked curiously.

"In forty-five minutes ask yourself that same question and see what you come up with." Tiani stated before she side stepped him and said her goodbyes once again to Marie before leaving.

* * *

><p>Phillip sighed heavily. He had a real problem on his hands and it started with a T and ended with an iani. The woman's scent was all over his mother's house and it got under his skin and sucked into his veins and there wasn't shit he could do about it.<p>

Phillip turned the bathroom like off once he'd heard her leave before he turned and went back to the kitchen. His mom was sat at the table drinking hot tea and trying to eat toast.

Marie ended up throwing the toast away and sticking with the tea. She leaned over and kissed the top of her sons head softly. "What is going on with you and Tiani lately? It seems like whenever you show up and she's here she leaves. Phillip you had better be minding your manners around her." Marie warned before she sat next to him at the table again.

"Yes ma'am, I am…I'm not really sure what is going on with her. She doesn't seem to like me much." Phillip observed verbally as he continued to eat the meal his mother made for him.

"She doesn't like many people period. She has trust issues because of her past abuse with the foster family in Jersey. They were horrible to her." Marie stated truthfully.

"What happened to the Blackwater sisters anyways?" Phillip asked curiously.

Marie sighed heavily as she frowned before she sipped her tea. "The male head of the house started…Well he started raping Tiani when she was 13. There really aren't any specifics on how long it happened. When they ran away they found out he never touched Tiva because Tiani protected her and kept her from being touched or harmed in any way. Tiani made sure to always put herself between him and Tiva." Marie sniffled slightly before she wiped the silent tears from her cheeks. "That girl has seen more horrors in this life than you can shake a stick at. So if you are thinking of anything stupid. Let me be your first, last and only warning; don't."

Phillip felt sick to his stomach. He'd seen some gruesome shit in his life, but that had to sound like the worst he'd ever even heard.

* * *

><p>Tiva was on rounds when she looked up and saw Tiani sitting in the Doctors and Nurses lounge. She walked over and sat next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?"<p>

"I'll give you a whole dollars worth." Tiani mumbled.

"What's going on with you Tia? Don't you think I can tell something is going on with you?" Tiva asked. She'd seen the change in her older sister and knew it was time to ask.

Tiani shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really; I guess I just need some better sleep or something."

"I know you better than that T. Even when your insomnia is at its worst, on 2 hours of sleep and hopped up on caffeine you're still smiling. Lately, you've not been yourself. I'm not sure what's going on, maybe you should go back and see your therapist." Tiva stated.

"If I wanted to see my therapist Tiva I would make an appointment and go." Tiani snapped. She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to get snappy with you. I've just got everything and yet nothing on my mind. I'm worried about Marie. She's the closest thing we have to a mom and she's really sick right now."

"Marie is tough. I'm sure she'd be dealing with it a little better had Phillip not popped back up in her life. He's such an asshole. He just puts her through the damn ringer and doesn't give a shit." Tiva shook her head. "If he cared about her even a little he'd either leave and never come back or stay and straighten his act up. I don't know how you deal with him when he's there."

"I don't." Tiani stated as she pulled her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to see if Ms. Murphy is ready to go home yet." She stood as left the lounge.

* * *

><p>Phillip stayed and watched some TV with his mom, true to Tiani's word forty-five minutes later with no warning, he watched as his mom jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Phillip stood and followed her. If it was one thing he was going to do it was be there for his mom. She really did need him know and he couldn't let her down.<p>

By the time Marie stopped vomiting violently, Phillip was holding her up as he lifted her into his arms and carried her back her bedroom and laid her across her bed. "What can I get for you mom? Just name it…anything."

Marie reached up and cupped her son's cheek. "Call Tiani for me…please."

Phillip nodded as he covered her with a blanket and stepped out and went to the kitchen and found Tiani's phone number on the fridge. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed her number. "Tiani, It's Phillip…"

It was all he really had to say.

* * *

><p>Tiani parked her car as she got out and grabbed her backpack and locked her car up. She started up the steps as she watched the front door opened and Phillip pushed the screen door open, letting Tiani into the house.<p>

She walked inside. "Where is she?"

"The back bedroom; her room." He answered as he followed her. "She was throwing up a lot. I didn't know what to do for her. She was throwing up so much she couldn't even take anything. When she finally stopped and calmed down long enough she said to call you."

For some reason the thud of Phillips boots on the wood floors in his mother's house made chills run up and down her spine. There was something about the heavy footsteps that announced just how big of a guy he was. He stood at 6'5 and 240 lbs. He followed her into the bedroom.

Phillip watched as Tiani slowly crawled onto the bed and pushed his mom's hair out of her face. She was so gentle.

"Hey Phillip called and said you were having a giant puke party without me?" Tiani stated with a small smile on her face.

Marie stifled a laugh. "I'm so tired and thirsty."

"I'm going to start an IV sweetie we'll get the dehydration under control and I'll get some pain meds into it for you as well." Tiana stated and watched as Marie nodded in understanding. Tiana reached behind her and smiled softly as Phillip handed her back pack to her. "Thank you; can you do me a favor and go grab the coat rack in the front room?"

Phillip nodded as he turned and left the room. Tiani sighed heavily. Jesus Christ that man could fill out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She pulled a needle, IV tubing and a bag of Saline out of her bag and watched as Phillip walked back into the bedroom and placer the coat rack near the head of the bed.

Phillip stood and watched as Tiani carefully prepped and inserted a needle into the back of his mother's hand before she attached everything to the bag of saline then hung the bag from the coat rack. Damn she really did think of everything. He watched as she pushed a syringe of what he assumed was pain killer into his moms saline IV. Tiani sat on the opposite side of the bed as she started humming a sweet song that filled the room. He couldn't look away as she began to run her fingers through his mother's hair.

She was soft and gentle. And she didn't have to be. She didn't have to be sitting in this house taking care of his mom. She was missing out time with her sister or working another job. She could've been anywhere in the fuckin world and she was sitting here taking care of another human being she barely knew.

Phillip walked around the house and he could hear Tiani humming through the quiet house and could smell her lilacs scent. He knew everything Tiani said to bust his balls was true. She never said anything that was a lie. He was an asshole and a shithead and she was right about it all. He needed to clean his shit up and get his act together. He needed to quit doing stupid shit that got him in trouble and sent to prison. He needed to be an older brother to Junior and get him on the right track.

One moment of sudden clarity was Phillip's wake up call. He wasn't sure how to do it, but he knew a friend who could help him. This whole time he'd been working the system the wrong way. All he had to do was look no further than the community that helped his mother raise him. If he did it right he could not only help his mother but everyone else in the community who was suffering the same way his mother was.

Phillip was pulled from his thoughts as he watched Tiani pull his mom's bedroom door closed before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He walked over and leaned against the wall across from the bathroom. He listened as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She opened the door and jumped slightly.

"Are you being a creeper or what Kopus?" Tiani asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for what you did for my mom." Phillip stated softly. "I also wanted to ask you a favor."

Tiani leaned against the bathroom doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "And what is this favor exactly?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm going to be leaving town for a few days and I want you to make sure you keep looking after my mom." Phillip requested.

Tiani scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "What the hell Phillip? Did everything that happened tonight not tell you anything? You don't need to leave; it is not that important. Your mother is more important than whatever the hell you've got planned with some kind of get rich quick scheme. I told you to get a normal damn job."

"Just who the hell do you think is going to hire a convicted felon Tiani? I could apply for every available job in town but everyone here knows who I am and that I was in Florida prison." Phillip stated the obvious and could feel his temper skyrocketing. "That is just a God damn set up for failure. I'm really going to try, but I have to leave town and I need to make sure my mother is in good hands before I leave."

Tiani shook her head as she smiled a fake smile. "You know what its fine – go. If I have to be the only person in your mom's life that she can count on then so be it. I've never met anyone who is more self serving and into their own happiness than their own family as you are."

"Hey what the fuck do you care about how I treat my God damn family? I shouldn't be any concern of yours you're not part of my family. My mother isn't your mother were not related. Worry about your own fucking family and keep your nose out of mine." Phillip snapped as he glared down at her; she really had a knack for stirring his temper and blood.

"You know something Phillip. I worry about your fuckin family because you don't. While you were on vacation in Florida State Prison I was here taking care of your mom. I was taking care of her because she's the closest thing I have to a mom you asshole and if you don't like it then grow the fuck up and be a man. Stop doing stupid shit that gets you in trouble and do something that you haven't done in your life. BE – HERE – FOR - HER! At least with you gone she had one less problem. Now that your back you're the only one she is worried about; well you and now Junior because you've been such a great God Damn role model for him!"

"I never asked to be his role model Tiani." Phillip growled. "Now you're getting on my damn nerves."

"Well I'm sorry princess. I figured a good dose of reality might help, but apparently I was wrong." Tiani rolled her eyes. "Well you wanted to leave; go on and go. And do not wake your mom up just to say bye to her. Don't make her worry about you being gone again. If you come back you come back; until then let her have a few days without having to worry about you." Her emotions were starting to betray her.

Why did a man as handsome and good looking as him have to be such an ass? She couldn't understand her attraction to him.

"You act like I'm never coming back. I'll be back. I just have to go see a friend of mine who will help me with something." Phillip asked as he stepped closer to her. He noticed her whole demeanor changed as her voice suddenly got quieter. "Why do you suddenly care so much about what happens to me?"

"I don't care…" Tiani stated flippantly.

That lie tasted bad coming out.

Phillip's dark eyes watched as she started to walk past him before he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him. Her eyes stayed down. He pulled her face up with his index knuckle and her grey eyes met his. He suddenly couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

All the bells and whistles went off in Tiani's head.

Why the hell was he kissing her; he couldn't stand her!

Or could he?


	3. Ch 3 So Bad

**Chapter 3** – So Bad

For a guy…Phillip Kopus had the softest lips that Tiani had ever felt against hers before. At first she was completely stunned that his lips were pressed again hers. Once the shock was finished registering she actually moved her lips and started kissing him back. When a guy as good looking as him kisses you; you don't not kiss back.

Tiani's eyes fluttered closed as her body was suddenly aware of his hands sliding down her hips, over her jean covered rear to the back of her thighs as he lifted her as if she weighted nothing; her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

Phillip was just about at his wits end with this woman. Why he decided to kiss her he had no idea. He just suddenly had the urge and he had to admit he wasn't disappointed in the least. Her lips were soft and supple and she tasted even better; she felt fucking wonderful in his arms and when her hands came up and grabbed the sides of his face as if she was holding him in place he couldn't help as he groaned into her mouth.

'Holy Shit! Phillip Kopus is kissing me…' Tiani's mind screamed.

'Holy Shit! I'm kissing Phillip…' Her head continued to shout.

'HOLY SHIT! This man can kiss.' Tiani thought when he groaned into her mouth causing her to whimper against his lips. When his tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed her tongue she could feel her whole body turn to Jell-o, but she never stopped kissing him back.

As quickly as the kiss started…it ended as Phillip softly sucked on her bottom lip one last time before he pulled back. His dark eyes met her smoky grey. Both of their chests were rising and falling from lack of oxygen during the kiss. He watched as her eyes danced all over his face as if she was trying to memorize it. "Ya know, for someone who seems like they hate me so much you don't kiss like you do." Phillips voice was husky and it betrayed him by showing her how much he had enjoyed the kiss.

"Put me down." Tiani requested and felt as Phillip leaned down and set her on her feet. She stepped back from him but never broke eye contact. "I never said I hated you." Her lips were tingling from his kiss and she felt her toes uncurl. "I just said you needed to stop doing stupid shit that gets you into trouble and get a normal job to be here for your mother."

"Why did you let me kiss you?" Phillip asked bluntly.

Tiani shook her head as she pulled her fingers through her hair. "I wanted to be reckless and irresponsible for one minute; to see what it felt like." She stated with a shrug.

Phillip's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "And what's the verdict?"

Tiani sighed heavily. "I couldn't be reckless and irresponsible even if I had a gun pointed at my head." She rolled her eyes as she walked around Phillip and went back to Marie's room as she carefully sat on the bed once again with her back against the headboard and her knees pulled to her chest.

She couldn't help feeling that was the biggest mistake she'd ever made and now Phillip would know she had a weakness for him and would probably use it to his full advantage.

Stupid - stupid girl.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Phillip had kissed Tiani. It had also been two weeks since Phillip had left town for whatever ridiculous reasons he needed to leave. Somewhere deep inside Tiani admitted to herself she actually missed the shithead. She knew Marie was battling everything inside not to send a search party out for Phillip, worried he'd gotten himself into trouble yet again; possibly with a bad crowd. It was Tiani who had to be the voice of reason and tell her he probably left town for a few days until he could get his shit together.<p>

Tonight it was Junior's birthday party.

Marie, Tiani and Tiva had been getting everything set up for it for the last few days. They had decorated the entire backyard for his friends and family.

Tiani had dressed early and got to Marie's to help set everything up with Tiva. She had on skinny jeans with a gray form fitting top that hugged her in the rid places with sheer sleeves from the shoulders to her wrists, plus matching gray knee high suede boots –no heel. She'd left her hair down and curled the ends inward.

Tiva had on dressed in her dark skinny jeans, black suede knee high boots with the 2½ inch heels, and she had a black short sleeve button down dress shirt on with black and white plaid collar, sleeves and buttons. It was tapered around her torso for a slimming effect. She dried her hair and left it straight and down.

* * *

><p>The sisters helped Marie get everything out as Marie's brother came over and fired up the grill. Tiani, Tiva and Marie were sitting in lounge chairs in the back yard; Marie had been feeling good as she was taking 30 days off from her chemotherapy. It was by orders from Tiva; she didn't want Marie to overdo the Chemo. Plus the chemo was so strong all her patients took 30 days off after 60 days of it. Once the 30 days was over they would send her back in for blood tests and body scans to see how the cancer was reacting to her and the treatments; then take action from there.<p>

Marie smiled softly. "I wish Phillip was here. I know Junior has gotten close to him these last few weeks."

Tiani smiled as she sipped her beer. "I'm sure he knows he's missing an amazing party and I'm sure he'll make it up to Junior as well."

"I doubt that very much." Marie scoffed as she sipped her water. "But who knows Phillip has always been full of surprises."

Tiani knew that was true. That damn kiss had been a surprise and was still weighing heavily on her mind. It had been so nice to throw caution to the wind with reckless abandon. But ever since the kiss it was all she could think about and it was becoming annoying now. She despised that man. She disliked him for everything he stood for. Phillip Kopus was a self-serving asshole and he only looked out for himself. It wasn't as if she was trying to control him but Jesus Christ, how many times could you really get yourself in trouble before it truly came back and bit you on the ass. He was going to end up in prison again or worse…dead.

Marie wouldn't be able to handle it if it came to the second scenario. She had her ins and outs with Phillip but he was still her son; her ONLY son. Junior was a close second but he was not flesh and blood. You didn't have to be family to love someone, but when it came to loss of real family it hurt worse than anything

Tiva laughed as one of Junior's friends asked her to dance and was pleasantly surprised as he pushed her around on the dance floor; surprised the young man could even dance properly without gyrating some part of his body.

Tiani looked up as a hand came out in front of her and smiled as she took Junior's offered hand and let him lead her to the makeshift dance floor. She giggled as Junior twirled her out and then back in towards him and she couldn't help laughing harder.

* * *

><p>Phillip turned the corner and let his GMC Sierra pick-up roll to a stop on the side of his mom's house. He smiled at the thought of not missing Junior's party. He watched as the Ford Ranger pick-up stopped behind him and he got out and watched his friend get out as well.<p>

Jonathan Good had been an excellent friend of his since he'd been in Florida. They'd both got sent up to Florida State Prison at the same time and ended up doing their time together. He'd heard once Jon got out he'd spent some time in Atlanta. It was easy tracking him down. By the time he'd got there Jon was ready for a change of scenery. He knew Jon would like some quick easy cash and besides he was trying to keep Junior from following in his path; he didn't want the same life for Junior – he would try being a better role model, but it wasn't something he could guarantee. Junior had proved himself useful with selling the pills at the dorms on NYU campus.

Phillip had already decided he was going to sit his brother down and have a talk with him. Not tonight though. Tonight he would let him enjoy his party and birthday.

"Hey man you sure we should be crashing this party?" Jon's gravelly voice asked.

Phillip chuckled as he patted his friend on the back. "This is my mother's house and the party is for my brother. We aren't crashing; we were invited – well I was invited and I'm bringing you."

"Dude I'm not going to be your date or anything…When's the last time you got pussy?" Jon asked with a smirk on his face.

Phillip shoved his friend in the shoulder. "Fucker…Come on let's go through the gate."

As soon as he walked through the swinging gate his eyes somehow landed on her. Two weeks and he was sure she couldn't get more beautiful but he was wrong. Her laughter carried over the bodies on the dance floor and hit him in the chest as he watched Junior dancing with her. Her hips swayed to the sound of the music and he had to admit he wanted her body against his again in any capacity.

"So you came all the way back here so you could get to her?"

Phillip was snapped out of his Tiani reverie as his head snapped to the side. "It is not even like that. That girl hates me. There is nothing there." Phillip stated.

"I don't know about hate; she doesn't look like she hates anyone. Not with that smile on her face." Jon pointed out. "Maybe you ought to go switch places with that kid."

"Yea well looks can be deceiving." Phillip stated as his dark eyes continued to wash over every curve of her body. "Dude that kid is my brother, that's his dance. I'll catch her off guard." Phillip chuckled.

They walked further into the back yard as he leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek as she shrieked before she stood up and enveloped him into a hug. He took note of the weight loss and how small she truly felt in his arms as he hugged her back. "How are you feeling?" He mumbled low enough that only she heard him.

"Tired, but happy you're here. I thought you'd miss the party." Marie stated honestly.

Tiani heard the shriek as her head snapped into the general direction of Marie and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Phillip standing there talking with his mom. "Hey, you've got a visitor." Tiani stated as the song she was dancing with Junior came to an end.

Junior smiled as he leaned down and kissed Tiani's cheek. "Thanks for the dance Tia."

"You're welcome and Happy Birthday sweetie." She returned his peck on the cheek with one of her own and hugged him tightly before she released him and he ran over and she watched as Phillip grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him to him hugging him tight and patting his back.

Tiva walked over. "Who is that tall man in the meat suit next to Phillip?" She asked as she hooked her arm with her sisters. He was as tall as Phillip but the skin tight jeans, black boots and black t-shirt gave him a dangerous edge. "Those jeans and t-shirt look painted on for Christ sake." She pointed out.

Tiana smirked as she looked at her little sister. "Don't go getting any bright idea's doc. I'm sure he is just as much trouble as Phillip is if they are half as close as they look."

They could've been twins if one didn't have dishwater blonde curls and icy blue eyes. Of course Phillip being native with the dark olive skin, black hair and dark eyes. She didn't realize how much she had really missed him until he suddenly showed up.

The sisters walked over to join everyone as Phillip looked down at them. "Tiana – Tiva this is one of my closest buddies from Florida; Jonathan Good." Phillip watched as Jon stepped forward and offered his out stretched hand.

Tiani shook his hand as she looked at Marie. "You okay Marie? You need a pain pill?" She could see the look on her face and knew she hadn't taken one all day. She was trying to keep herself from getting addicted to them and also from falling asleep before the party was even underway. She pills always made her sleepy.

Marie nodded. "That would be great Tia, Thanks." She appreciated this girl in her life more than she could ever possibly express. Tiani turned and walked into the house and to the bathroom.

Tiva smiled widely as she took Jon's hand in hers and shook his gently. "So Mr. Good…how long are you planning on staying around our little community?" She asked.

"Tiva is it?" His gravelly voice asked and watched as she nodded. "First off its Jon and second why don't we get a couple of beers and we can discuss my long-term plans."

Tiva laughed softly and allowed Jon to guide her to the cooler to get them both a beer before he led her over to a couple of lounge chairs.

Oh this was so not good Tiva thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Tiana walked into the bathroom; returning to the scene of the crime she giggled in her head. The last time she'd been in the bathroom when Phillip was around was when he'd kissed her.<p>

As luck would have it, two minutes after being in the bathroom broke her train of thought as she heard the screen door slam shut and the thudding of heavy boots walked through the house to the bathroom. She knew it was him. Who else had the same gaited walk as he did? NO ONE!

Tiani turned around and faced Phillip. Damn it. Why did he have to look so damn good in his jeans and a white t-shirt? "Phillip…Nice to see you're still alive."

"Nice to be seen..." Phillip stated back as he stepped into the bathroom. "How has my mom really been?" He asked curiously.

"Tired, but she's off the chemo for 30 days, so hopefully any weight she lost will be gained back before she has to start up again." Tiani said softly and watched as he stepped closer. "What do you want?"

"I was curious if you felt like being reckless and irresponsible again?" He asked as the corners of his eyes crinkled up when he smirked down at her.

Tiani shook her head negatively. "Ugh, no I'm doing quite well right now."

Phillip reached behind him and closed the door. "Too bad, because I do." He stalked closer and she ducked under his arm and started to open the door when his hand came out above her head and closed the door. She kept her back to him. "Turn around Tiani." He whispered softly against the shell of her ear, letting his hot breath brush against the sensitive flesh of her neck. He watched as she shook her head again. "You know I'm not going to hurt you." His hand slid down the door and stopped at her side before he gripped her hip and slowly turned her around.

Tiani was biting her lip when her eyes locked with Phillips. "What do you want from me?" She asked quietly.

"Can I say I missed your ball busting while I was gone? I'm not used to having two weeks without you saying or doing something to chastise me or piss me off." Phillip stated honestly.

Before Tiani could even say anything back he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Her eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt her feet leave the bathroom floor before her back was pressed against the door.

This was so bad.


	4. Ch 4 The Plan

**Chapter 4**

She had to shake it off.

She couldn't be doing this every time she ran into the man.

Tiani just had to shake it off.

She parked her car on the road as she grabbed the towel and her car keys and got out; locking her car up tight. She walked down the path to the lake front and stopped by the big oak tree. She just needed something else to occupy her mind other that Phillip Kopus.

This time when he'd put her back on her feet after kissing the breath from her lungs she bolted from the house. She didn't even look back; she just got in her car and hauled ass. He was making her head foggy, but she couldn't deny that she REALLY enjoyed his lips against hers. She didn't stop driving until she reached her and Tiva's house. She went inside and changed and took off in her car again.

Her grey orbs looked out across the lake as she moon lit it up. She kicked off her flip-flops and pulled her t-shirt over her head and stripped her skinny jeans off before she let her feet lead her into the water as she waded up to her waist before letting the rest of her body fall into the water before she dove completely under and let the icy lake water take her away.

* * *

><p>His dark eyes followed her. He knew he had scared the shit out of her when she bolted from the house and sped off down the road like the devil himself was chasing her. He wasn't going to lie…there was something about Tiani that he couldn't stop wanting to see her and talk to her, even if he was to stand in his mother's house and listen to her bust his balls. She was like gravity to him. Every time he saw her his feet forced him to her.<p>

Phillip followed her out of the house he stopped next to Jon and patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon lover boy it's time to go." His deep voice stated.

"Phillip…"

Phillip looked up and watched as his mom came over. "What is it mom?" He asked as he looked down at her once she got to him.

"Tiani has been drinking…Can you make sure she gets home safely please?" Marie asked; the worry was evident on her face.

"Shit…C'mon Jon, let's go." Phillip called over his shoulder; missing the wink and kiss on Tiva's hand as he excused himself to follow Phillip. Phillip walked over to junior and handed him the keys for the little Ford Ranger. "Happy Birthday bro. It's all yours. I gotta run, but tomorrow I want to talk to you."

Junior grinned widely. "Holy Shit bro." Junior launched himself at Phillip who chuckled as he caught him and hugged him; patting his back. "I'll call ya when I wake up and well meet up or something." He watched as Phillip nodded before he and his friend Jon jogged over to Phillip's GMC pick-up and took off down the road.

"Is there a reason why we're following that chic?" Jon asked.

"Mom said Tiani had been drinking I just want to make sure she made it home safe. Then we can get down to business and why I brought you here with me." Phillip stated as he steered his truck towards the Blackwater sisters house.

Just as Phillip was pulling up he watched as Tiani locked the front door and jogged to her car and took off again. "Where the fuck is she going?" He asked to really no one in particular.

"Maybe she's got a hot date." Jon's gravelly voice chuckled out. His eyes widened slightly as a deep growl filled the cab of the truck before his hand grabbed the window seal as Phillip mashed on the gas and took off after the little black car. "God damn Kopus I was only fuckin kidding."

"Shut up moron, if she's been drinking I need to keep an eye on her. My mother would have my ass in a fuckin sling if Tiani gets hurt." Phillip ground out.

"Awww little Philly is afraid of his mommy."

Phillip snarled. "Have you ever had a Marie ass whoopin? No? Well I have. My mother is nothing if she isn't stern with punishment. I got enough ass whoopin when I was a kid to know."

"And you still turned out like this?" Jon chuckled. Jon groaned when Phillip socked him in the shoulder for his smart ass comment.

Phillip came to a stop when he saw Tiani's black car on the side of the road. He suddenly knew where she was headed. He pulled in behind her car and killed the engine of his truck. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He got out and started trekking through the trees towards the lake. He stopped about 15 feet from the lake and watched as she walked into the icy waters. "Is she out of her fuckin mind?" He asked once again to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Tiani swam closer to the water's edge and was getting ready to get out when she was suddenly yanked from the water.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Phillip snarled at her as he drug her up the embankment before he snatched the towel off the ground and wrapped it around her. "Are you trying to get hypothermia?"

Tiani sputtered as she tried to gain her bearing as her eyes widened. "Are you trying to drown me?" Tiani growled out at Phillip as she started drying herself off.

"No I wasn't trying to drown you; I was trying to keep you from FREEZING to death!" Phillip growled deep in his throat.

"I didn't realize swimming in slightly chilled water was going to cause me to freeze. Why are you following me anyways don't you have a life of your own Phillip?" Tiani glared up at Phillip. She snatched her jeans off the ground and shimmied into them.

Phillip growled as he narrowed his eyes at her. My mom saw you leave and said you'd been drinking; alcohol will warm your body and make you think the water is warmer than it is and yes you can freeze to death in the lake it has happened before." He growled out.

"Wow I didn't realize you were such a scientist. If you are this fuckin smart why can't you figure out what right and wrong is in life?" She asked condescendingly.

"You want to be a smart ass…FINE go back in the God damn water and swim your half naked ass off until you fucking get hypothermia. I don't give a shit anymore." Phillip hated the taste of that lie. He really did care and not just because his mom asked him too. It was the first time in his life he gave a shit about someone other than himself, his mom or his friends. He rolled his eyes at that stupid thought. He turned and headed back up the hill.

"Next time you want to be a hero; make sure the person needs to be saved." Tiani shouted at the retreating back of Phillip.

"Next time you're drunk and want to go swimming in near freezing water, I hope you fuckin die from hypothermia." He bit off as he disappeared into the darkness; missing the hurt look on her face at his hope of her death.

Tiani frowned as she watched him leave. What the hell was going on with him? First he kisses her…twice. And now he wants to save her from…drowning or freezing? She couldn't figure it out. Why would he kiss her then pretend to worry about her and then hope she'd die? She finished dressing as she swiped her keys off the ground and slipped her flip flops back on and headed towards her car.

Tonight just didn't go the way she thought it would.

* * *

><p>Dark eyes looked down at the breakfast sitting in front of him and really didn't feel all that hungry as he looked across the table and watched as Jon devoured his food. He looked up as Junior came walking into the restaurant and sat down. Phillip told him to order breakfast and they'd talk once he got his food. His dark eyes went back to the food as his fork was pushing it around his plate. He felt like a dick after what he'd said to Tiani the night before.<p>

Phillip Kopus was a selfish egotistical dick and had always been; hell even Phillip knew that. But for some reason there was something about Tiani Blackwater that made him feel differently about his life. He had met few women in his life that made him want to actually settle down and think about a future.

How the hell has Tiani Blackwater gotten into his head like that?

Phillip rolled his lips as he rubbed his forehead with his hand before he shook his head.

Junior got his food and started eating as he looked over at Phillip. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Phillip put his fork down and sighed heavily. He wasn't going to get anything in his mouth so he might as well get his thoughts off his brain. "Look Junior, I'm not exactly a role model for anyone and after talking to my mother and having my balls busted several times by Tiani I've made a decision on something." He looked at his 'brother' who was basically a younger version of himself. God he looked JUST like him when he was that age. Same attitude and outlook on the world, he didn't give shit about school or being popular. He sold his pills and cared about his girlfriend. No wonder his mom groaned when Junior admitted he'd liked Harold Jensen's daughter.

Phillip wasn't blind he could see the way the two of them interacted. They loved each other…Just as much as Phillip had loved Junior's girlfriend's mom when they dated in high school.

Bridges had been burned when everyone practically ran him out of town because they accused him of killing her brother Brian. When in fact he'd taken drugs and basically walked into the lake and let himself drowned on purpose. Phillip never would've killed Jeans brother. Number one he loved Jean too much to ever do that and number two he used to defend the kid when everyone else in the school would pick on him and try to kick the shit out of him for being different.

"What did you decide?" Junior asked. He now gave his undivided attention to his 'brother'. He was slightly worried Phillip was going to leave and not come back or just decide to stay out of his life…especially with that role model crack.

"Junior I'm not going to be your role model. I don't want you to end up in juve or prison like me. Its bad enough you have to do that community service for shooting Jack. I should've never given you that gun but I was scared for your life and I didn't want anyone coming up on you because they knew you had been with me." Phillip stated honestly as he pushed his fingers through his hair before he scratched the back of his head. "I want you to listen to me and listen good. You are going to stay in school. I don't care if those asshole try to kick the shit out of you on a daily basis. If I have to pull you aside and show you how to defend yourself against more than one person I will. But you need you're education. You need to go to college. You need to be something more than a pill selling nobody on an Indian reservation. I don't care if you keep selling the pills to those kids on the NYU campus, but you will be more discreet and you will keep your grades up so you can get to college and make our ancestors proud."

Junior could look in Phillip's eyes and already knew he wasn't kidding. There was no comedy or joking around right now. "I think you've been letting Tiani and your mom bust your balls too much." He stated off hand.

Phillip chuckled lowly as he nodded. "Yea I probably have. I just know that too many lectures from my mom can become a pain in the ass and she's right. You don't need a role model you need someone who is going to show you the correct path to go down. I want to see a copy of your grades at the end of every month, if you need a tutor or whatever I'll ask around and see what I can find. Hell maybe I can find you some girl with some big old hooties and you can stare at them and learn something at the same time."

Jon couldn't help as he busted out laughing. "Shit if he gets a tutor can I have that Tiva? Did you see the banging little body on that girl?"

Phillip's eyes shifted to Jon as he shook his head. "She is WAY out of your league buddy. She's a doctor and a damn good one at that."

"Well you seem to be getting cozy with her sister." Jon pointed out.

"Tiani is older and a caregiver not a doctor. I don't think it will take too much more corruption of her mind before she bends to me." Phillip joked. "But then again she is the one who likes to talk shit to me about growing up and getting a job."

Jon chuckled. "Alright Kopus, so why DID you bring me all the way here?" He asked curiously.

Phillip sat up and leaned against the table as Junior and Jon did the same. "I have a buddy I met in prison. He used to work for the architect that basically built every major hospital from New York to Florida. He has the blue prints on every one of them with the locations of the pharmacies inside of them. We've got loads of Indian medical facilities that can't get the proper cancer drugs for their patients because they send them to the hospitals whose patients have insurance and money; while our people are basically dying from God knows what."

Jon lifted an eyebrow at his buddy. "So are we basically going to Robin Hood it across the east coast to give the reservations the proper drugs they need? Where the fuck did you come up with this plan?"

Junior swallowed. "Me - when they hijacked the pharmaceutical truck and we went through the bottles; they were keeping the pills that helped get people high and Kopus gave me a list. I came across a bottle that was marked with the cancer drugs that Marie needed to help her get better and gave her a bottle. She was pissed because it was stolen but she's been taking them."

"Kopus if we do this we need to make sure the Reservation doctors are on board, otherwise were both going back to prison and I don't know about you but it's kind of hard to knock up a doctor from prison." Jon stated seriously.

Phillip's head cocked to the side when he caught on to what he was saying. He shook his head as he reached across the table and slapped Jon's shoulder. "You have to get her to go out with you first asshole. And please...PLEASE don't do or say anything stupid because I'm sure if you fuck it up somehow Tiani will have my balls in a vise grip. Because remember Tiva is her little sister and you're MY best friend ya dick."

"Thus ending the meeting?" Junior asked with a smirk. He really needed to go see Rachel; he had a few things to apologize for.

Phillip chuckled. "Sure, don't forget what I said though. Keep your ass in school."

Junior nodded. "Marie will be thrilled; me not so much but as long as Marie is happy I'm good with it." Junior got up and took off.

Phillips eyes went back to Jon. "What's on your mind Good?" He asked as he could see the gears turning.

"I'm with you 100%; how do we want to do this?"

Phillip smiled as he leaned forward and knew he had an ally in Jonathan Good. He always had and always would.

"So I was thinking…"


	5. Ch 5 Demons From The Past

**Chapter 5** – Demons From The Past

It had been a few weeks since Phillip had gone to get Jon and brought him back to the rez with him. So far they had gotten to three of the hospitals and were successful in acquiring all the cancer drugs they would need. Not to mention the ones that would also get people high for Junior to sell at the multiple colleges in New York that he could get to better now that he had a vehicle.

Since Junior had stayed in school his mother was quite proud of them both. Phillip gave the appearance of looking for a regular 9-5 job, whiling doing odd jobs for people on the rez. He wouldn't accept their money when he knew he was making money with the cancer drugs they were selling to the local reservations. All the doctors and medical healers were aware of what Phillip and Jon were doing to save their people and no one would turn them away. Not for a chance to help cure every sick patient in their clinics.

Philip's mind went racing back to his mom and Tiani. They had been so happy when Tiva and one of her colleagues called and told Marie they'd acquired the drugs to help her deal with the cancer. He's spoken to Tiva's colleagues and partners and let them know Tiva and Tiani Blackwater were to never know of the deal they had with Phillip and Jon or the deal would be voided and they would figure out a different way to get the pills to his mother and the other patients would suffer.

Phillip had noticed his buddy was getting awfully close to the cancer doctor who was treating his mom. They had actually been on several dates and couldn't tell if Jon was smitten with her or if she was smitten with him. For some reason his assumption of Jon being out of the doctor's league was an asinine thought because they seemed to be hitting off just fine. Jon was just as rough around the edges as he was himself; apparently the Blackwater sisters liked the rougher side of life. Phillip had been able to steal kisses from Tiani more and more lately.

He loved that he could fluster her at any given point with just a smirk or a wink. Today was clearly no exception to the rule. He stood in his mother's kitchen as he watched Tiani walk around as if this was the most comfortable home she'd ever been in. He listened as she hummed and moved around making lunch for his mom. Once she was done he was to escort her into Brooklyn to some baby store that his mom had ordered some things for Paige. Her due date was around the corner and Phillip had promised he'd help put together the crib, rocking chair and changing table before getting them all maneuvered into the room next to Paige's. He was surprised that Tiani volunteered to help paint the pieces.

Phillip smirked as he watched the way she bent over in front of the open fridge door. Her jean covered ass made his whole body stand at attention. After their confrontation at the lake nothing more had been said; even though he had planned on apologizing for being such a dick, but he still hadn't said anything.

Phillips dark eyes looked back and could tell his mom wasn't coming out of her room anytime soon as he walked over and snagged Tiani's hand and pulled her towards the other side of the fridge before he leaned down and caught her lips with his.

Tiani couldn't help as she laughed against Phillip's lips as he squatted down to be eye level with her. Her hands came up and grabbed the sides of his face as she kissed him back. His lips left hers as the burned a path down the side of her neck. "Your mother is going to catch you."

"Don't care…" Came Phillip's honest response as he stood to his full 6'5" height; while lifting Tiani off her feet he pressed her against the side of the fridge.

"I'll never be able to face your mother again in this kitchen." Tiani stated as her arms wrapped around his shoulders of their own accord. His deep voice washed over her. "What are you doing to me Phillip?" She asked softly as she felt his lips slide down to her collar bones and her head lulled back allowing him access to the front of her neck.

She wanted to dot his eye for the things he'd said to her at the lake. She didn't mind so much the scare he gave her when he ripped her out of the water, because he truly thought she had been drinking. But the fact he'd wished her dead was a whole other matter that she would deal with…if she could keep his lips off her. Her brain was foggy every time he kissed her and all rational thoughts left as her body was reduced to a puddle of goo once he finished kissing her and walked away.

Tiani knew she could kick him in the balls or slap the shit out of him, but she couldn't do it. She felt her feet touch the kitchen floor again; he leaned down and took on last sipping kiss from her lips. She didn't want to start a fight or a lecture they had a full day of driving to and from Brooklyn. They were stuck in a vehicle there and back and she just didn't want to address the underlying issues between them. People mouthed off in the heat of the moment and said shit they didn't mean, but if she ever found out that he really meant what he'd said it would kill her.

The last few weeks since their first kiss had been less argumentative and she liked it that way. The way she grew up trying to protect Tiva from the monster that was supposed to be her family when they were placed in the foster home. Even though she hadn't been back to New Jersey since she got her and her sister away from those people she still had nightmares about it. She was glad that her sister never knew the nightmares she knew and never experienced them in real life the way Tiani had. She'd spared her the embarrassment and humiliating way people looked at her with pity on their face because they all knew what had happened. She couldn't understand what it was exactly about Phillip Kopus that made her feel like she was free from the past.

Whatever it was…she liked it.

Her grey eyes watched as he walked through the house and into the bathroom as Marie walked out of the bedroom and handed Tiani her credit card. "Don't let that lady give you any shit. I've already spoken with her and she's holding all the pieces in the back of the shop area. She said if she's not there you can tell her assistant Margo and she'll take you to the boxes."

Tiani nodded as she pushed the credit card into her back pocket and watched as Phillip emerged from the bathroom. She had already used the facilities and would probably be good until they hit Brooklyn. She grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge…the fridge of sin she thought before shaking her head of THAT thought. She watched as Phillip pushed the screen door open and allowed her to walk through first.

"We'll be back tonight sometime." Phillip stated as he watched Tiani walk out.

Marie looked at her son. "You are in charge of protecting her until you get back. You make sure you watch her. She doesn't like going into the city but she's going because she knows I can't take that long of a drive and neither can Paige this far along into her pregnancy." She walked over as Phillip leaned down automatically and she hugged him around the neck and kissed his forehead.

Phillip walked out to his silver GMC pickup and opened the passenger side door and waited for Tiani to climb in and get her seat belt on before he locked the door and closed it. He walked around and got in behind the wheel as he fired it up and took off to the main highway towards Brooklyn.

Phillip kept sneaking glances at Tiani as she was lazily laying her head against the window seal with her hand out the window letting the wind whip through her fingers. Every once in a while she would move slightly and the wind would come into the truck and blow her long hair up and around. Her scent was all through the cab of his truck and he couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

><p>The entire drive you Brooklyn was made in companionable silence. That was one thing Phillip and Tiani had in common; no talking needed to be done if neither one of them had anything to say.<p>

Tiani watched as Phillip entered the Brooklyn City limits and took the exit off the freeway that would take them to the baby shop. She looked over at Phillip and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Are you and Jon still looking for jobs?" She asked quietly.

Phillip took his eyes off the red stop light and looked across the cab at Tiani before he nodded. "Of course." He answered before his eyes went back to the light. He went through the green and then turned down a side street and parked in front of the baby store his mother gave him the address to. "Why?" He asked back curiously. He watched as she licked her lips before rolling them together.

"I know it's not going to seem like much, but the nursing home I work for at night is looking for a couple of night time orderlies; most of the patients are old and frail, but some need help getting up and around to get to the bathrooms, showers, some just need them to walk along beside them to make sure they don't fall or injure themselves while getting a little exercise. If you guys are interested; it pays 20 bucks an hour and I can put in a good review for the both of you." Tiani stated – she was extending an olive branch to help Phillip find a normal job since she knew he was right – no one in their right mind would hire a convict – no matter what he'd done.

"You'd do that for Jon and I? You don't even know Jon." Phillip stated as he looked at her through his dark eyes.

"If you are vouching for him as a good worker; I will vouch for the both of you." She stated honestly before she un-did her seatbelt and hopped out of the truck.

Phillip was floored. He didn't expect it; he liked it, but he didn't expect it. With the deal he had going with Jon going for the hospitals during the weekend the Night job at the nursing home would establish them as 'saved' convicts who were earning 'honest' money and would also be bringing in extra cash for whatever they wanted to spend it on.

Phillip vacated the truck as he walked around the front and placed his hand in the middle of Tiani's back and guided her to the store as he once again pushed the door open and allowed her to walk through first.

The store clerk came up to them and asked if they needed assistance. Tiani watched as Phillip pulled the order form from his pocket and handed it to the clerk before he turned back to Tiani when she grabbed his forearm and handed his mother's credit card to him. He nodded slowly as he watched her stare at a mobile over a crib in the store. She reached up and turned the music tab and listened to the song it played. It was the same song she'd been humming in the kitchen at his mother's. It must've been something her mother sang to her.

Tiani listened as Phillips heavy boot steps walked to the front of the store as he paid for the baby furniture.

"Tell me little girl…are you having a baby with that big Indian?"

Tiani's how body froze…that voice. She knew that voice. She spun around and looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she looked at the face staring back at her. Same face only a few years older. The corners of his eyes crinkled up as he smirked knowing she knew exactly who he was. "It's not polite manners to not answer someone when they ask you a question little girl."

Tiani could feel her entire body trembling from head to toe as she shook her head. She couldn't even get a single syllable out. She flinched as his hand came up and his index finger traced her jaw line. Her breathing was labored and if continued touching her - she was going to puke on him. She felt his index finger slide down the soft supple skin of her throat as the digit traced the collar of her cotton t-shirt.

Phillip stated to walk out the side door of the shop as he stopped and turned looking for Tiani he could see some guy had her backed against the crib she'd been looking at and he could've sworn a look of sheer terror was on her face. His feet started moving his body towards them and stopped as she slapped his hand away.

"Get away from me Thomas." Tiani warned; she couldn't believe she slapped his hand away from her but she couldn't help it as the bile started to rise in her throat.

Within seconds Thomas growled at her and his hand clamped down around her throat. "I will not let you be disrespectful little girl." He snarled in her face. "Don't you remember what happens to naughty little girls who don't mind their manners? I bet you do. I remember you taking the punishment for you and your snot nosed little sister. She was always the weaker one. But it's okay. You enjoyed every minute of that punishment. Now that I know you are still close, I'm sure we'll be having a family reunion in no time."

"Let go of her."

Tiani closed her eyes as her hands were trying to pry Thomas's hand from her neck. He wasn't squeezing or hurting her, but he knew he could control her that way. Thomas let go of her as he held his hands up. "No harm…No foul big man. I'll be seeing you around Tiani. You can bet on it."

Phillip reached out and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt before he drug him to the front of the store and out the front door. "Don't ever come near her again; unless you'd rather be walking around with your head in your hands. STAY AWAY FROM HER. You hear me?" Phillip shoved him so hard the guy fell over backwards into the street before he scrambled to his feet and took off across the street getting into a black car and leaving.

Phillips dark eyes watched as he disappeared down the street before he turned and went in search of Tiani. The clerk pointed to the public restrooms in the back; she let him know she'd get one of the warehouse workers to load the boxes into the back of his truck and he nodded in understanding and walked into the back. "Tiani…" He called as he knocked on the ladies bathroom door.

Tiani was emptying her stomach at the moment and could say anything as she continued to throw up breakfast and lunch.

Phillip winced as he could hear her throwing up. He cracked the door open to make sure no one else was in there. He sighed with relief to see it was a single stall bathroom. He was not however relieved to see Tiani sitting on her knees as she was dry heaving. He stood behind her, gathering her hair out of her face. He watched as she finally sat back and flushed the toilet. He grabbed a couple of paper towels and wet them for her as he helped her to her feet. He watched as she nodded and took them wiping her face off before she walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face and rinsed her mouth.

"Do I need to hunt him down and kill him?" Phillip asked his tone conveying nothing but seriousness.

Tiani shook her head. "No, just demons from the past come back to haunt me."

Phillip placed his hand on the middle of her back and she froze up. "Please don't touch me right now." Her voice all but begged.

Phillips hands snapped back. "Okay…come on, let's get back to the rez before it gets dark." He watched as she nodded and headed for the truck. She didn't even wait for him to open the door before she got in and closed and locked the door. The ride back was silent as hell, he watched as she basically climbed inside of herself as she pulled her knees into her chest and buried her face between her knees. He wasn't sure how to help or handle it, but her forced silence was not something he was used to. He was pretty sure at one point she was crying because her shoulders were trembling and so was a few strands of hair, but he wouldn't touch her by her own request.

* * *

><p>Phillip pulled up to the Blackwater house around 4pm. He saw Tiva's truck and Jon's truck in front of the house. He got out and walked Tiani to the door and followed her inside.<p>

Tiva looked up and watched as her silent sister passed the living room and went straight to the bathroom closing and locking the door. She heard the shower kick on before her eyes went to Phillip. "What did you do Kopus?"

"You gotta be shitting me right? I didn't do anything. She ran into some ex-boyfriend and he freaked her out so bad she started puking and wouldn't let me touch her." Phillip explained.

Tiva stood from her spot on the couch next to Jon. "What ex-boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

Phillip shrugged. "Some jackass named Thomas."

Tiva's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Are you sure it was Thomas? Who said his name?"

"She did why?"

Tiva swallowed hard. "Thomas isn't her ex-boyfriend. He's our foster brother from New Jersey."

"Shouldn't she have been happy to see him?" Jon asked; now curious with the conversation.

Tiva shook her head. "No…Thomas was the one Tiani saved me from being raped by. She's the one who protected me from him until we could run away."

Phillip scowled. "I thought the dad was the one who went after you guys. My Mom said the male head of the house."

Tiva could feel tears flooding her eyes. "No. Thomas's dad died in a car accident a few months after we were fostered by them. A few months after that Thomas started going to Tiani's room; when he tried to get in bed with me she wouldn't allow it, she kept pulling him to her bed so he wouldn't come after me. I had to lay there every night and listen to her tell him lies about liking what he was doing and the pain he was causing her…but it worked he never came for me."

Phillips hands were by his sides clenched into fists. "I'm going to…" The words left his head before he could get them out of his mouth. He turned and left the house slamming the door so hard the windows rattled when he left.

As his tires screeched pulling away from the house he vowed to kill that mother fucker if he ever saw him again.


	6. Ch 6 Promises & More

**Chapter 6** – Promises & More

Tiva's eyes stared at the bathroom door. She was pulled from her worried thoughts of her sister as she looked down and felt the rough hands of Jon touching her forearm gently.

"Hey beautiful, you want to talk about it?" Jon asked. Honestly he wanted to help Kopus hunt down this piece of shit foster brother and beat him so bad every one of his ancestors got bruises.

Tiva frowned as she watched the bathroom door open and her sister wrapped in a towel emerged before going to her bedroom and closing the door and locking it. She knew she had to leave her sister alone. She needed her space, but she also knew it would be a couple of days before she came out of the bedroom.

"Not really." Tiva stated softly as her frown deepened.

Jon wasn't sure what to do for this beautiful woman who had opened her home and life to him. She barely knew him, but over the last few weeks they had slowly started to get to know one another. He'd taken her on a couple of dates; always sure to remain respectful. He too heed to Phillips warning of Tiani being the ass kicker in the family if he stepped a toe out of line with her baby sister.

Jon opened his arms wordlessly and watched as Tiva nodded and burrowed herself into his t-shirt covered chest. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer then he imagined he could get her. Her feet and legs were tucked up under her butt as he let his hand run up and down her back; attempting to give her some form of comfort she was desperately looking for.

"Tell me something…" Tiva requested.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Jon's gravelly voice asked as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

Tiva shrugged. "I don't know…anything please. I just want to get my mind off Tia."

"I always thought I should be with a Native American woman." Jon smirked. "I always tell everyone I was raised by wolves, so it would be fitting for you to be Indian."

Tiva shook her head as she chuckled softly into his chest. "I guess it is good that I am Indian then huh?" She asked with a smirk on her lips.

"You bet your cute ass it is." Jon chuckled as he leaned down and pressed his lips first to her forehead, then to her nose before he pressed them to her lips softly. He felt her arms wrap around his torso as her head went to his chest. He reached over and turned the light off next to the couch as he kissed the top of her head and allowed her to pull strength from him.

It was clear that the bond between the sisters was as strong as any bond. When one was hurting the other was hurting just as much. They'd been sisters long enough to know when to leave each other alone. Jon would do all he could to comfort Tiva; hell he'd do anything he could to comfort both sisters. He didn't like the frown that marred Tiva's face.

Jon sincerely hoped Phillip didn't do anything stupid to get himself thrown back in prison. With the pissed off gleam he had in his eye and as much as Tiani's upset state had affected his friend he knew holding it in would make the explosion that much more dangerous down the line.

There were few people in the world Phillip Kopus gave a shit about and Jon could see that Tiani had been placed on that list a long time ago…even if Kopus was trying to fight it.

Jon slouched down into the softness of the couch as he rested his cheek against Tiva's head he finished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Phillip's number. When there was no answer Jon left a message. "Kopus…don't do anything stupid – blow your steam off and get back to me." He flipped the phone closed before he tossed it onto the coffee table.

Jon got even more comfortable as he moved himself and Tiva around on the couch as he laid down placing her between his body and the back of the couch but never relinquishing his hold on her as she slept peacefully on his chest. He would stay like this all night if that was what she needed.

* * *

><p>Dark eyes followed the road around the reservation until he got to the right parking spot. He had dropped off the boxes with the unassembled baby furniture at his moms while she was gone. He left a note and told her he'd be back in a couple of days and get right on getting it pieced together for Paige.<p>

Once he reached the spot he'd been looking for he pulled over onto the side of the road and locked his truck up and headed through the trees until he got to the lake. It was the same spot where Mike had put the college kid's body after accidentally killing him. The body had since been recovered by the police. It was also the same place where he'd let his temper get the best of him and he spouted off at Tiani hoping she died. That was a stupid thing to say.

stupid – Stupid – STUPID

He combed his hand through his hair before scratching the back of his head. He exhaled heavily as he pulled his t-shirt off and kicked his boots off before wading into the icy water of the lake. He could suddenly see why Tiani came here a lot to swim. The water chilled him but helped clear his head.

The vile and disgusting things that Thomas had done to Tiani were not lost among his thoughts. He wanted to hunt that asshole down and beat the piss out of him…Actually what he wanted to do was blow his dick off so he could NEVER do it to anyone ever again.

Phillip let his body fall all the way into the lake water letting the icy water consume him completely.

An hour later he finally pulled himself from the water before he went to his place and took a warm shower. Sleep evaded him for several hours, but Tiani and the terrified look on her face while they had been at the store was stuck in his brain.

Sleep finally came around 3 A.M.

* * *

><p>Tiva woke from her sleepy haze as she looked up at Jon's content face. He was in a deep sleep. This had been the 3rd morning she'd woken up wrapped in his arms on the couch of her and Tiani's home. Tiani still hadn't come from her room and if she did Tiva and Jon had been dead to the world so neither of them heard a peep.<p>

Tiva's memories of the night before came flooding back:

"_What do you mean you'll be no help to her Phillip? You're the only one she's been hanging around other than your mother. You have to go in there and talk to her. She can't stay in there for much longer; she hasn't eaten or come out since she locked herself in there two nights ago." Tiva pushed._

_Phillip turned around and looked down at the younger Blackwater sister. "Look I said something stupid to her a couple of weeks ago and after the way she reacted to what that guy said and did to her in the store; I'm convinced there is nothing I can say or do to make her come out of that room."_

_Tiva's eyes narrowed as she looked at Phillip with her hands planted firmly on her hips and her head cocked to the side. "What the fuck did you say to her?" She asked with venom in her voice._

_Jon reached out and grabbed Tiva's elbow and wasn't surprised when she jerked away from his touch…This was about to get all bad in 2.3 seconds._

"_When she left Junior's party my mom thought she had been drinking and asked me to follow her to make sure she got home. Long story short I followed her out to the lake and watched as she swam in the ice cold waters. When she came back towards the bank I jerked her out of the water, we argued for a few minutes and I ended up letting my temper shoot my mouth off without my brain's permission and I…I sort of told her the next time she wanted to go swimming in near freezing waters drunk I hope she died from hypothermia." Phillip finally got it all out._

_Tiva's hands went to her sides as they doubled up into fists. "YOU WHAT!"_

"_See this is why I shouldn't have come by. I should've just left well enough alone." Phillip stated as he stood looming over the younger sister._

"_No Phillip what you should've done is APOLOGISED! Do you even KNOW how to say you're SORRY! SERIOUSLY! I don't know what it is about you that makes my sister happy, but I've noticed a change in her since you've been back in town and since she's been trying to get you involved in Marie's health and well being. Whatever you are doing to her either keep doing it and continue to make her happy or stay the fuck away from her until you're ready to grow the fuck up!" Tiva punctuated her threat as she pulled back her fist and pushed forward effectively snapping Phillip's head back._

"_Son of a bitch." Phillip cussed as his hand covered his mouth and nose. She really packed a good punch. If she punched like this he could ONLY imagine what Tiani felt like. _

_Phillip rolled his shoulders and neck as his eyes slid back down and looked at Tiva. He could feel trickles of blood coming from his nose over his mustache and over his lips into his goatee. He wasn't bleeding enough to be alarmed and knew his nose wasn't broken or he'd be in more pain. He couldn't help as he chuckled._

"_Okay fine; you win. I have some shit I need to get done, if she still hasn't come out by tomorrow I'll go in and drag her out myself. I'll fix it Tiva." With that he turned and left the Blackwater house._

_Jon laughed hard as he wrapped an arm around Tiva's waist and lifted her from the floor and spun her in circles before he stopped and took her into the kitchen and wrapped her hand in ice. It was definitely going to be swollen for a few days._

* * *

><p>Tiva blinked a couple of times as she came back into the present day as she looked up at Jon's face again. She slowly moved herself up as she softly kissed the base of his throat and heard him grunt a couple of times. She laughed softly as his blue eyes fluttered open and looked down at Tiva because he smirked.<p>

"Something I can help you with beautiful?" Jon's raspy sleep laden voice asked as his arm tightened around her waist. He watched as she stated to say something before she was silenced as lightning flashed three seconds before thunder cracked loudly rumbling the sky and shaking the house nearly from its foundation. Jon felt Tiva jump in his arms as she burrowed further into his side. "Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise." Jon's voice stated as he inhaled the scent of strawberries from her hair.

Tiva smiled softly as she gripped his t-shirt in her hand as thunder shook the house again. His hand covered hers as he squeezed it softly trying to give her the re-assurance she needed. He sat up as another clap of thunder made her physically jump. It was no secret Tiva was scared to death of lightning and thunder storms.

Jon stood from the couch as he stretched. He turned towards the beautiful woman lying on the couch as he leaned down and scooped her into his arms; he carried her to her bedroom. "It's too early for this shit and this rain is telling me today is a lazy day." Jon stated as he laid her on her bed and climbed on the bed next to her before pulled her into his arms and flush against his body. He looked down. "Relax beautiful, I got you."

"You're not going anywhere right?" Tiva asked. She honestly hadn't gotten much sleep since Tiani had practically barricaded herself in her room; the little sleep she did get was when Jon was around.

Jon looked down. "Nope." He loved that she smiled before she kissed his lips and burrowed into his chest and he tightened his arms around her. He liked the fact that she enjoyed the comfort of his arms but knew eventually he was going to have to tell her about being in prison. He didn't want her to think he didn't have a past and he didn't want her to think he was hiding it from her.

His eyes closed of their own accord and soon he was sleeping as deeply as she was.

* * *

><p>Phillip pulled up to the Blackwater house. He told Tiva he'd be back and fix things and he didn't lie. He put the GMC into park and killed the engine. It was around 11 AM but it looked later because of the thunder storm warnings. Everything was coming off the East Coast and it was going to pour down from the heavens on everyone. It had already started raining, but not like it would be once the storm went more main land.<p>

Phillip got out of his truck and just from his walk from the sidewalk to the front door he was already soaked. Naturally the front door was locked so he walked around the side of the house and found the window that went to Tiani's bedroom. He pulled his knife out of its sheath and slipped it between the window panes and jimmied the lock to the side and quietly pushed the window open. He carefully stepped through into her room and closed the window again.

His dark eyes went to the figure laying in the middle of the bed. He walked over and squatted down on the side of the bed as he reached out and pushed her hair out of her face. "Tiani…" His deep voice barely whispered her name. He watched as her grey orbs blinked open. They were bright red from either crying or lack of sleep. He was putting his money on both reasons.

"Phillip…" Tiani moved around a little as she tried to focus her eyes. She felt as though she hadn't slept in months. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft and sleepy sounding.

"You've been in this damn room for three days Tiani. You've got to get up, shake it off and go back to your normal life." Phillip stated gently. "Look I know what that asshole did to you. If you tell me right now, I'll hunt him down and kill the mother fucker for you. A guy like him doesn't deserve to live after the things he's done."

Tiani sat up as she rubbed her face and eyes trying to fully wake herself up. "I never…I never thought I'd see him again. I mean it's a one in a billion chance right? I mean he has been my foster brother since I was six. His mom used to slap us around and lock us in the basement all the time; Thomas included. We used to find refuge together in that cold basement. He would sit between us and wrap us in his arms and whatever blankets we could find to keep us warm. I don't know when something so sweet turned into one huge nightmare for me."

"When did it all start?" Phillip asked curiously; hoping he wasn't crossing the line as he stood up and sat on her bed facing her as she sat with her back to the headboard, folded into herself once again.

Tiani swallowed hard as the memories came flooding back. "It was on my thirteenth birthday and suddenly a hug wasn't a hug from him anymore it was him groping my body. I honestly didn't think anything of it until that night after the party. I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling going over the good time everyone had in the house. Thomas snuck into my room all quiet like and said he had one last present to give me. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips and pushed his tongue into my mouth. He climbed into bed and moved me until I was lying on my stomach. He pushed my panties away and pushed inside of my body. I started to cry out and he covered my mouth. When he was finished he said not to tell anyone because they wouldn't believe me and then he just left like nothing happened."

Tiani pulled her fingers through her hair. "By the time I was 15 he started to go after Tiva and I stopped him. I grabbed him by the hand and lied to him and told him I didn't want to share him with her because she wouldn't appreciate it the same way I had. I lied my ass off to make sure he came to my bed every night and left Tiva alone. The day after my sixteenth birthday I was finally able to get Tiva and myself out of there and we ran through the back woods and through rivers and streams to get back to the Reservation. It took five days and we were dirty cold and hungry, but we got the help we needed. Years of therapy and schooling later and here I am. I'm not as fucked up in the head as everyone thinks for a girl who was raped on a nightly basis for three years straight. I survived it for a reason. I survived it so I could find the man of my dreams and have a happy life."

Phillip reached out as silent tears slid down her cheeks as he caught them with his thumb and index fingers letting them soak into his skin. She was just about the bravest girl he'd ever met in his entire life. It wasn't that he was overpowering her with his kisses; she was enjoying it because he was gentle about it, she was actually kissing him back because she was enjoying it and she was letting herself feel whatever he was making her feel when his lips touched her.

Phillip shook his head. "Enough I don't want to hear anymore and you don't need to talk about it anymore." He stated in all seriousness. "Get some sleep you could use it." He leaned over and softly kissed her forehead and then both of her cheeks down to her nose and chin before he came back up and caught her lips. He felt her hands come up as she cupped his cheeks and held him into place firmly.

One last kiss to her lips and he sat back. "Sleep." He stated to get up and leave when she grabbed his forearm.

"Don't leave…please."

Phillip looked at Tiani. "Do you understand how wet my shirt and top part of my jeans are?"

"I don't care I don't want you to leave; Jon's been leaving clothes all over the place. Tiva did some of his clothes. I'm pretty sure you two wear the same size. There's a stack on the drier. Take your boots off, change your shirt and jeans and come lay with me. You look just about as tired as I feel." Tiani stated softly as she watched him shake his head. She knew she already had him.

Phillip unlocked her bedroom door and found the laundry room. He pulled his boots off and left them by the front door before he shimmied out of his wet jeans and t-shirt and into dry clothes. She had him at 'I don't care I don't want you to leave' after she said that he would've done anything for her. He padded barefoot back to her room as he closed and relocked the door again. He watched as she moved over in the bed and made plenty of room for his big body.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up…" Tiani all but begged quietly.

"Promise." Phillip stated quietly as he rolled and pulled her back tightly against his chest. She didn't even realize he was promising that and so much more.

The room was soon filled with the heavy breaths of both occupants sleeping soundly.


	7. Ch 7 Keep Her Safe

**Chapter 7** – Keep Her Safe

Grey eyes fluttered open as she felt soft lips kissing her bare shoulders and neck. She couldn't stop the soft giggle that left her lips. She lulled her head back and felt his lips trace across her throat before her eyes locked onto his icy blues. His stubble rubbed against her cheek. "Morning beautiful." His sleep filled raspy voice stated.

Tiva smiled softly as she rubbed her cheek against his; fully enjoying the scruff that grew along his jaw. "Morning handsome."

Jon pulled back as he took in the beauty that laid in his arms all night long. Her light grey eyes with the golden flecks in them were definitely what distinguished her from her older sister. He had noticed Tiani had stormy grey eyes as if a rain storm was brewing in them. She was beautiful but Tiva was…Tiva was the pinnacle of beauty. The honey blonde tips she had ombred into her waist length black hair went well with her golden grey eyes.

He could literally lay in bed with her all day long and suck on her supple flesh if she let him. She'd been on vacation for the last week and they had both thoroughly enjoyed themselves. The might not have left the house very often because of Tiani being holed up in her room and Tiva's worry for her older sister, but Jon didn't mind keeping Tiva company. He'd also heard someone walking around the house the morning before and could tell by the footfalls it was Phillip.

Clearly he had made good on his promise to Tiva about making things right with Tiani…or at least was attempting too because he hadn't heard him start up his truck and leave, but he had noticed that Phillip's wet clothes were in the laundry room and a pair of jeans and a t-shirt were missing from the clean laundry that Tiva had done for him. It was no big deal he and Kopus had shared clothes all the time. Phillip was an inch taller than him and had about 20 more lbs of muscle on him but they were basically the same build.

"I need to get up and check on Tiani." Tiva stated.

"I seriously doubt you need to do that. Kopus showed up a little after we came to bed yesterday morning and hasn't left. I pretty sure she's doing fine. Her big bad protector is in there with her." Jon joked.

"Are you sure? I just don't want her left alone in there any longer than necessary. And how long have we slept exactly?" Tiva asked once she registered that Jon said they'd been sleeping since 'yesterday morning'.

Jon chuckled as he tightened his arms around Tiva pulled her back into his body. "It's been about 36 hours. But you needed it babe; you and Tiani both. You've been worried about her and we both understand what she's been through. I think it's why Kopus hasn't left yet."

"I hate to tell you this, but if Phillip hurts my sister, I'm kicking your best friend's ass. This is a fair warning; so either let him figure it out on his own or give him a heads up – either way I don't care." Tiva stated honestly. "I am enjoying your company too much probably, but so far you're on my good side and Kopus…well Kopus is Kopus and we both know he's got a bad streak in him a mile long. I wouldn't put anything past him."

Jon nodded. "I fully understand your need to protect Tiani. I get it. She did for you; now you are doing for her. But I've seen the change in Phillip. He's different since she'd been around. He wants to do stuff to show her he's changing. I can't tell if it's good or bad change, but he is changing none the less."

"Change can be good; I understand that. I'm just saying. Tiani has been through too much and put herself through so much shit growing up she doesn't need to add heartbreak and ridiculousness to the mix." Tiva shook her head as she buried her face in Jon's chest and felt his arms tighten around her. "She sacrificed too much she deserves a little happiness and a big damn break in life; not sadness or to be broken."

"Well given the amount of time he's spent in that room with her; I'd say he already know what's at stake with her." Jon observed verbally to prove a point to Tiva. "Hey if he hurts her you have my permission to kick his ass and my ass."

"Well that's something…and should be interesting too." Tiva stated with a smirk on his face.

Jon leaned down and pecked her lips softly. "How about some food; I'm starving." Right on cur Jon's stomach started growling.

"How about waffles?" Tiva asked as they both stood from bed as she squealed when Jon tossed her over his shoulder before he slapped her on her jean covered ass.

"Waffles are fine by me baby. As long as you feed the monster living in my stomach I don't care what it is." Jon chuckled as he walked towards the kitchen with her.

"Do you have a tape worm Jonathan?" Tiva asked teasingly.

Jon set her down on the counter before he chuckled. "Did you just call me Jonathan? My own mother knows not to call me that." His gravelly voice filled the kitchen as he looked at her sternly.

"I can get away with anything and don't you forget it." Tiva's small hands came up and grabbed the sides of his face as she crashed her lips into his, suddenly she was being lifted from the counter as her legs wrapped around Jon's muscular waist and she was being carried back into the bedroom. "I thought you were hungry." Her husky voice asked.

"I'm only hungry for one thing right now…"

* * *

><p>Dark eyes looked down at the small woman in his arms. Phillip had not spent the night with a woman he gave a shit about in a very long time. Tiani was different and he knew that; especially since she had started giving him shit about his life. He knew she was right on all accounts; he also knew if she found out what he was doing with Jon his ass would be toast with her. But at this point he didn't care he was doing what he thought was right for their people.<p>

Investigators had been on the reservation and KNEW something in the tap water and in the dirt and it was making people sick. His mom knew that better than anyone and so did Tiani. If the authorities weren't going to help the people on the reservation, than Phillip and Jon would; no matter what the cost.

After checking the clock on the night stand he discovered they'd been sleeping for the last 36 hours. He could hear Jon and Tiva moving around the house a little before they returned back to Tiva's room. Phillip leaned down and softly kissed Tiani's forehead. Somewhere in the middle of sleeping she had turned around in his arms and was absolutely burrowed into his body; he was not moving her and definitely wasn't complaining. She had her left arm around his torso and clutching a fist full of his t-shirt.

Phillip looked down as the body in his arms started to stir. Phillip smirked as her eyes fluttered open. "I would say good morning but it's about 6 pm. We've slept for 36 hours, but clearly we both needed it."

Tiani's head was foggy as she moved around a little and could feel Phillip's arms still around her. She had her left arm around him as well; she pulled her arm around and tucked it between their chests with her right arm. She felt Phillip's arms tighten around her. She buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest and inhaled his musky scent. She felt him push his nose into the top of her head. "I can't believe we slept this long."

Phillip let out a slight chuckle. "I can. When you started throwing up at the store you sort of…Well you sort of scared the shit out of me. I've never seen anyone react like that to seeing someone from their past; no matter what transpired between them. I have to confess I was worried about you. I didn't get much sleep since I dropped you off."

Tiani's head lifted as she looked up at him. "Phillip Kopus was worried about someone?" She couldn't help teasing him.

Phillip leaned his head down as he brushed his lips across her forehead. "Don't get used to it…It's probably a once in a lifetime thing." Phillip joked. His dark eyes watched her laugh as she swatted his chest. "I really want to get out of this bed and leave the house, but I want you to come with me. Will you come with me somewhere?" He asked curiously.

Tiani took in a shaky breath as she exhaled just as shaky. Her grey eyes danced between his dark ones and could tell he really needed a change of air; if at least just for a little bit. "Where did you have in mind?" She questioned as she let go of him and the moved off to the sides of the bed. She reached over and grabbed her jeans and walked into the bathroom and pushed the door slightly closed as she changed into them. She walked out of the bathroom and noticed Phillip had pulled his boots on before he reached out and snagged her hand into his and gently pulled her along behind him.

Tiani stopped at the front door and slipped her flip flops on and then continued to let Phillip pull her to his truck as he opened the driver side door and had her climb in from his side. She sat next to Phillip and watched as he drove them down the street before he pulled off to the side and stopped; killing the engine. "C'mon, let's go." He stated as he got out and held out his hand to her.

Phillip watched as Tiani moved over and slipped out of the truck and took his hand once again and let him led her down the well-worn path to the lake.

"What are we doing here?" Tiani asked curiously.

Phillip stopped at the embankment before he pulled up the front of his shirt to loosen it from his body and then tugged it off over his head as he kicked his boots off and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket before he unhooked the chain of his wallet and set it in one of his boots. "I'm going for a swim…and so are you." He watched as she gave him a quizzical look before he leaned down and lifted her by her rear end so she had to wrap her legs around his waist as he reached behind him and pulled her flip flops off and then walked into the water.

Tiani couldn't understand why they were in the water, but she didn't care. She kept her legs firmly around his waist and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him, much the same way he held onto her. It was still icy as ever

"So why are we in ice cold water again?" Tiani asked. She could feel herself shiver slightly. Last time her temperature had been higher and her head was foggier from Phillip's kisses, now she was just waking up from 36 hours of sleep and the icy water had fully woken her up.

Phillip shook his head. "Because last time we were here I said something to you that I shouldn't have and I'm surprised you didn't belt me for it. So I wanted to apologize for my words. I'm sorry for telling you I hoped you'd die. I was pissed off and annoyed and I let my mouth speak before my brain could catch up to me. Your sister belted me in the mouth day before yesterday. I deserved it."

Tiani stifled a laugh at hearing her little sister punched someone. "I'm…"

Before she could finish, Phillip's hand came up and covered her mouth. "Don't even think about apologizing for her hitting me. It's probably the best thing she could've done; made me realize what a dick I was being that night."

Tiani rolled her lips as she locked her grey orbs onto his dark eyes. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For apologizing. You know you didn't need to. I would've gotten over it eventually…though I may have kneed you in the balls once." Tiani stated truthfully.

Phillip couldn't help the deep chuckle. "Yea…thanks for not leading with that."

"You should be happy Tiva didn't kick you in the balls, she used to play soccer; if she would've scored a goal your spleen would've felt it." Tiani teased.

Tiani's body started getting used to the temperature of the water as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders again. She felt his right arm slide under her rear so she wouldn't fall as his left arm wrapped around her back, she could feel the warmth of his hand palming the middle of her back. The warmth felt so good. "If I'm getting to heavy you can put me down."

Phillip couldn't stop the chuckle that sputtered between his lips as the corners of his eyes crinkled up. "You've got to be joking woman. You seriously weigh less than my mother's purse when I was younger."

Tiani smiled softly as her hands came up and cupped his light beard covered cheeks as she pressed her lips against his; it didn't take him but two seconds to respond to her lips against his. She couldn't stop the whimper that came from the back of her throat as he softly sucked on her bottom lip. She felt him lower them further into the water.

She didn't realize it but he'd moved back to the embankment and sat down; they were half in the water half out of the water. She moved around and unhooked her feet from behind him before she dug her feet into the sand. They never once stopped kissing. It felt too good to stop. She couldn't imagine what doing anything else would feel like with him; especially if kissing felt THIS good.

Phillip caressed her tongue once more with his before he slowly pulled back. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked slightly out of breath. He watched as she shook her head negatively. "I need a shower and fresh pair of clothes since these belong to Jon. You wanna come home with me?" He asked. "You also left your back pack in the truck. I know you keep spare clothes in there."

"I'd like that." Tiani stated. "Always; I always keep a change of clothing with me."

Tiani wasn't sure how he did it but he was able to push himself into a squatting position and then stood up with her wrapped around his body again. He tightened his arm around her body as he leaned down and grabbed his boots and t-shirt off the ground and then proceeded to carry her back to his truck, where he set her inside. "Phillip, my clothes are wet. I don't want to get your seat wet." She stated.

Phillip shook his head as he tossed her the truck keys. "Don't worry about it. Get the truck started and turn the heat on. I don't want you getting pneumonia; my mother would kill me." He watched as she started his truck. "My jeans are just as wet as your clothes. The seats will dry." He stated as he stepped into his boots before he looked at her winked before pulling his t-shirt back on.

Phillip would take Tiani anywhere as long as the smile stayed on her face.

Tiani moved over as he climbed into the truck and put it in gear and headed for his and Jon's place; which was actually about 4 blocks from where Tiani and Tiva lived. Tiani needed a change of scenery rather than going back to the solitude and safety of her own four walls.

Somehow she knew wherever she went; Phillip he would keep her safe.


	8. Ch 8 Booked Afternoon & Showers

**Chapter 8** – Booked Afternoon & Showers

Once Jon and Tiva got back to her room, Jon thought better of the situation. "Maybe…Maybe we should just concentrate on breakfast." It wasn't that he didn't want her, because HE DID; he just didn't want to push her. He turned to leave but didn't get far when she caught his forearm in her hand. She watched as he stopped immediately and his blue eyes went from the floor to his forearm where her hand was and then to her face.

"What is it Beautiful?" Jon questioned with curiosity. He let her hand slide down his forearm before he caught her hand with his.

"Would you be terribly disappointed if we opted not to do breakfast right now?" Tiva asked as she smiled softly.

Jon shook his head. He would be up for anything. "As long as I'm with you; I don't really need anything else."

Tiva reached out and took his other hand and pulled him in front of her as she pushed up on her toes and captured his lips. She felt as his large hands gripped her hips and pulled her flush against his body. Her hands slid up his arms to his biceps as she held onto him.

Jon pulled back when they both needed a little oxygen. "Not that I'm complaining, but what is this all about?"

Tiva smiled as she shook her head. "No reason. Just like spending alone time with you. I've been enjoying our alone time far too much to share you with anyone outside of this bedroom right now."

Jon smiled as he pecked her lips a couple of times. "I couldn't agree more. I enjoy my friend Kopus, but I think I enjoy you more." His lips captured hers again. Just the look in her eyes when she would look at him; lit his body completely on fire. He wasn't sure what she was implying, but he would go along for the ride. He would go and do anything she wanted. "Oh yea he's on his own for now."

Tiva pulled away from his addictive lips as she sucked her bottom lip between their teeth. She sat down on the foot of the bed and as her feet started pushing her up the bed she reached out and grabbed a fist full of Jon's t-shirt and tugged on him and he caught the hint and began following her on his hands and knees; stopping every once in a while to kiss softly.

Jon finally stopped once he was holding himself up over her. He felt her hands at the hem of his t-shirt as she began sliding it up his torso. Jon loved the feeling of her small hands on his body. He pushed up on the mattress of the bed and knelt back as he pulled his t-shirt off the rest of the way for her. He watched as she started pulling her t-shirt off as well and he couldn't help but help her as his hands started softly sliding up her torso, he was still keeping his hands in neutral territory. But he didn't care because just touching her soft skin was enough for him.

Jon's lips captured hers again as his hands continued to roam her body. He rolled over and gripped her hips and brought her on top of him. He was too worried about smashing her underneath himself. He didn't see that conversation with Tiani going over well. His hands were sliding up and down her curves as she smiled into the kiss. Her satiny bra was rubbing against his bare chest and he was NOT complaining.

Tiva pushed up from Jon's chest and watched as he sat up. She smiled softly as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Jon's hands slid up her bare back as his lips kissed her bare shoulders when her bra straps fell of her shoulders, but her arm held her bra to her chest. She was slightly self-conscious about being partially naked in front of anyone.

Jon could feel as Tiva froze up while removing her bra. She put her left arm across her chest holding her bra to her chest. "What is it beautiful?" Jon asked. He couldn't believe how husky and low his voice was. If he was trying to get it to not sound as husky he was failing miserably.

Tiva looked up and noticed for the first time sitting straddled on his lap they were nearly eye to eye. Tiva swallowed hard. "I – uh – I haven't exactly done this in a while. I'm not a virgin, but I haven't exactly been with a lot of guys…what if I disappoint you? Or what if you don't like it? What if the whole thing is just terrible?"

Jon could see her slowly getting worked up and he gently put his index finger against her lips to quiet her down. "Calm down; this is not something that would ever disappoint me. You could never disappoint me. There's no way to fuck it up and how could I not like it? I'm with my favorite girl right now. We can go as slow as you want because believe me I haven't done this in a while either." Jon moved his hand from her mouth as he kissed her lips softly. "Now where were we?"

Tiva smiled softly as her nose gently rubbed against his. "Right – about – here." Her lips connected with his as she slowly pulled her bra away from her chest. She couldn't help giggling when she heard Jon groan audibly.

Jon couldn't help the groan that spilled from his mouth as her naked breasts touched his bare chest. He couldn't help as his hands cupped each one of her breasts, slowly letting his thumbs brush against her nipples and loved how they each hardened with that simple touch. He watched as she leaned back and pulled his head down to her chest. He wasn't about to disappoint her. His lips kissed across her bare chest as he latched onto her left nipple and listened to her mewling and then kissed across to her right nipple. He was definitely enjoying listening to her mewls and moans. His hand slid around and went to the middle of her back as he pushed her torso forward and he caught her lips with his again.

Jon kept her chest against his as he moved around on the bed until her back was against the comforter and he was kneeling between her thighs. He kissed her lips once more than he began kissing down her chest, between the valley of her breasts and across her flat stomach. His tongue dipped into her navel as his hands started unfastening her jeans. He looked up and their eyes locked as he continued to tug on her jeans and hooked her panties with them as well.

Tiva couldn't handle the torture as she felt his lips placing open mouth kisses on her lower abdomen as he relieved her of her panties and jeans. His lips followed the path of her jeans as he kissed and licked all the way down her right leg, once he discarded the rest of her clothing onto the floor he got rid of his own and then his lips and tongue kissed back up her left leg. His lips skimmed the insides of her thighs never touching what she really wanted him to touch, only teasing every piece of skin on the inside of her thighs. "Jon…"

Jon smirked as his name spilled from her lips. He suddenly started at the bottom and licked up the apex between her thighs, swiping over her core, soft folds and sensitive nub. The breath she sucked in was music to his ears. He watched as her hands clenched two hands full of comforter as her thighs tensed and her heels dug into the bed.

Jon pushed up as he slowly crawled up her body as his lips and tongue once against skimmed along her bare flesh leaving goose bumps in their wake. Once he was settled between her thighs and his blue eyes were locked with hers. "You sure you want to still do this? We can still go cook breakfast." Her smile and nod were all he needed to continue. He slowly began to guide his erection into her core and groaned again. He could feel her fingernails as they gripped his biceps. She completely fit him like a glove. She was warm and welcoming and he could stay buried in her body forever.

Tiva was damn near biting a hole in her bottom lip as she felt Jon bottom out inside of her body. He felt so good inside of her and was letting her get completely acclimated to his size. He was a big boy; there were no two ways about it. She welcomed his weight against her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She'd never felt so comfortable with a man between her thighs before; or so turned on by one either.

"Are you okay Tiva?" Jon asked as he felt her body stretching to accommodate him.

Tiva nodded. "I'm good. Please don't stop."

Jon slowly began to rock in and out of her body as his lips captured hers and she moaned into his mouth. Jon just about died when Tiva pushed him over and straddled him and gave him the riding of his life. But he loved it even more when she rolled them back over and her fingernails ran down his back and egged him on to pick up the pace which had them both moaning, groaning and panting.

Jon kissed Tiva's neck. "Cum with me beautiful."

Tiva nodded as she tightened her legs around Jon's waist and felt him pushing harder into her body. A couple more thrusts and it sent the overheated couple into orgasmic dreamland. Calling out each other's names as their world together spun out of control and nearly off its axis.

Jon panted as he tried to calm himself down. "Definitely – not – disappointed. What about you?"

Tiva smiled as she panted right along with him. "Never; ever." She sighed softly.

Jon pushed some of her hair from her face. "Good – let's get started on round two." Jon wrapped his arms around her waist as he rolled over and chuckled as her squeals filled the room.

They're afternoon was pretty much booked for the rest of the day. And neither one of them were complaining.

* * *

><p>Phillip drove the actual speed limit to his and Jon's place. Tiani was sitting next to him and her soft fingertips were slowly sliding up and down his right forearm. He felt her tracing his tattoo up the front of his forearm, before she lifted his arm and traced the other tattoo down the back of his forearm. Her feather light touch was doing things to his body that he hadn't felt in a very long time. His hand went to the inside of her left thigh; he felt her cross her legs at the knee – right over left basically trapping his hand there.<p>

So he wasn't going to complain for a second.

As he pulled into the driveway he killed the engine, he looked down at her. "Let's go get you a warm shower I don't need you getting sick; Tiva and my mom would kill me." He stated in a low tone. He leaned down and softly kissed her left temple. He got out of the truck and watched as she scooted over and hopped out. He grabbed her back pack out of the back of his truck before he locked it up; then snagged her hand with his and walked her to the house.

Once they got inside Tiani wasn't surprised to see the black leather furniture in the living room it was such a bachelor pad.

Phillip watched as she looked around the house. It was about the same layout as her and Tiva's and about the same size. "Go ahead and go in my room and shower first. You need to get warm." He watched as Tiani nodded before she turned and took her back pack from him and then watched as he pointed out which room was his; once she disappeared into the room he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer as he hopped up on the counter.

Phillip could hear the shower running in his room and groaned inwardly at the thought of that beautiful woman being naked and alone in there. He shook his head as he took a long drink of his beer. He really needed to occupy his brain with something other than the naked woman in his shower. He heard the shower kick off and about 15 minutes later he watched as Tiani walked out in jeans and a red racerback tank top. He watched as she was pulling his comb through her hair attempting to relieve the knots.

"Looks like it's more work than it's worth." Phillip teased as he hopped down from the counter. "Make yourself comfortable; there's water, soda and beer in the fridge. If you want to order a pizza the house phone is over on the wall. I'll be out in a few."

She nodded as she watched him turn and make his way through the kitchen. "Take your time…it felt really good." Tiani stated. She heard the shower kick on and her brain went straight to the gutter; thinking of that man 6'5" 270lbs naked in his shower.

'Sweet Jesus I'm going to hell'. Tiani thoughts kept to herself as she moved around the kitchen; trying to yank her brain from the gutter back to reality.

Tiani chewed her thumb nail and moved around the house more. She could order a pizza…or she could – No! No! Her brain was really foggy in the damn house. It SMELLED like Phillip. She was sure it smelled like Jon too but since she'd been up close and personal with Phillip it was his scent; ONLY his scent she smelled.

She pulled her fingers through her hair. She could feel her body reacting to all the damn thoughts she was having of Phillip filling her brain. She really shouldn't…And yet her feet were protesting her brain as they started moving her body towards his room. She bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she chewed it and sighed heavily as the shower continued running. She reached down and played with the hem of her tank top before she sighed once more and pulled it off along with her bra before she shed her jeans and boycut panties then padded into the bathroom.

Tiani could see the steam had fogged up the glass shower doors; but not so much that she couldn't make out Phillip's large body inside. She rolled her lips together…was she really going to do this? She could stand naked in his bathroom for only so long as she debated if this was a good idea or not but at this point she knew she wanted to go in; bad idea be damned. Her shaky fingers came up and pulled on the handle of the glass shower door.

Phillip was letting the hot water wash away the chill AND the erection he'd gotten from knowing Tiani had been naked in his shower just minutes before him. His head was under the water when he heard a muffled popping sound of the shower door opening. As he turned his head he nearly had a heart attack in his own shower. His body suddenly piqued back alive as his dark eyes took in the NAKED form of Tiani as she stood there chewing on her bottom lip. He couldn't have found anything sexier about the woman at that minute. She was bearing everything to him and he was completely hesitant.

Phillip turned towards her completely unashamed that his erection had flared back up at the sight of her; he blinked a couple of times. "What are you doing Tiani?" He questioned trying to keep the huskiness from his voice and failed miserably.

In two moves she stepped into the shower and reached up grabbing the back of his head and pulled him down effectively slamming their lips together.


	9. Ch 9 Won't Let Go

**Chapter 9** – Won't Let Go

Was this really happening?

It took Phillip a few minutes before he responded to Tiani's lips after seeing her naked body. Jesus Christ she was as beautiful naked as he thought she would be.

'Fuck! Get your lips working stupid or she's going to think you don't want her.' He attempted to reason with his brain. 'And you do want her – of course you do. You have since the first minute you got back into down and she looked at you with pure disgust.'

Phillip finally grabbed the sides of her face and forced his lips to kiss her back, one arm went down and wrapped around her waist as he lifted her into the shower with him. His lips moving against hers God she tasted as good as she looked, but then again he knew that already. Her lips always had some type of fruit flavored clear gloss over them any time he took her lips with his. She always tasted so good.

Phillip pushed her back against the shower wall as his hands came up and trapped her there before he pulled away from her addictive lips and his dark eyes locked onto hers. "What are you doing Tiani?" His husky voice resonated in the shower.

"I'm trying my hand at that reckless and irresponsible stuff again." Tiani whispered softly; but knew Phillip heard her because the questionable look he was giving her turned into a filthy smirk and she could suddenly see the gears in his brain spinning off their axis.

Phillip pushed back slightly as his dark eyes roamed her body unashamed. Her breasts were full and perky and her nipples were already hard little pecks that he couldn't wait to get in his mouth, his eyes followed her flat stomach down to the apex between her thighs; she either shaved or waxed, either way he didn't care. But first thing was first.

He had to taste her.

It had been too long since he had the taste of a woman's pussy on his tongue. And if Tiani's tasted as good as her lips and tongue he was going to thoroughly enjoy it and so was she; he would make sure of that. She was standing in front of him in all their naked glory giving him permission to move forward; he wanted nothing about what he was getting ready to do to remind her of her past. He would do everything to make her lose her mind in what he did to her and make her do nothing but beg him for more.

Tiani chewed her bottom lip slightly as Phillip leaned down and sucked her bottom lip out of her mouth and into his softly sucking on it as his tongue ran across it. She couldn't help the whimper that came out against his mouth as his tongue invaded her mouth and caressed her tongue. She felt him place one last kiss on her lips before he stepped back slightly and then to the side as she watched him open the shower door before reaching out and grabbing the towel he had sitting on the sink.

Phillip pulled the towel into the shower before closing the door again. He let the towel drop to the shower floor before he knelt down on it. He looked up and smirked as he noticed Tiani's smoky grey eyes watching his eyes move. Because of his tall frame his head was even with her navel. He leaned forward and placed softly open mouth kisses across her bare stomach. He could feel her fingers tunneling through his short hair.

Tiani couldn't help but softly moan and then giggle slightly as his facial hair was ticklish to her. Her eyes widened slightly as his lips trailed down her stomach as one of his hands slid down her thigh to her knee as he hooked her left leg over his shoulder. A deep throaty moan filled the shower as his tongue ran up the length of her lady parts.

Phillip enjoyed the moan he pulled from her and couldn't help as he moaned against her core. Jesus Christ she tasted like honey. His dark eyes looked and noticed she had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth one more as he pushed his tongue inside of her; her eyes snapped open and locked onto his as he softly growled against her pussy. He felt a shiver run through her body.

Phillip watched as one of Tiani's hands left his hair as it trailed up her own body until it went up and wrapped around the shower head and her back arched off the shower wall pushing her delectable pussy further into his mouth. Who was he to deny her? His tongue came up and swiped her clit before he sucked it between his lips. His other hand slid down her right leg before he hooked it over his shoulder as well. He had her braced against the wall; he had no intentions of putting her in a position she could get hurt in.

"Phillip…."

Her whimper didn't fall on deaf ears. He knew the effect he was having on her body. She fisted her hand in his hair as he released her clit from his lips with a loud pop before pushing his tongue back inside of her. Her audible gasp had his dick so hard if he didn't get inside her body soon it was going to explode or fall off…whichever came first.

He could feel her thighs shaking on his shoulders as he watched her arch her back against the shower wall once more. He reached up with his hand and pulled her left hand from his hair as he pushed his big fingers between her small ones effectively locking their fingers together before pressing the back of her hand to the shower wall as well. With his free hand he slowly pushed two of his fingers into her tight channel and groaned against her core again.

Apparently that was all the encouragement she needed as she yelled out his name and completely shattered to bits as she started cuming in waves. Phillip was never one to waste anything as his tongue proceeded to lick and suck every drip and drop of essence that came out of her body. Her flavor was all her own but there was something about her taste that made him heady.

He was far from finished with her today.

Phillip carefully un-hooked her legs from his shoulders and placed her feet back on the shower floor. He could feel her entire body trembling from head to toe. He stood up as he leaned over and locked eyes with her. Another smirk slid across his face as he suddenly captured her lips; letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. Her hands grabbed the sides of his face and held him there as he pressed his body against hers.

"Don't go anywhere…" Phillip mumbled against her lips as he pulled back. "I'm not done with you yet beautiful." He kissed her lips one last time before he stood to his full height and ran his hands over his face being sure to clean his mustache and go-tee off. He hated to have to wash her essence from his face, but he knew exactly where to go to get more of it when he was ready.

Tiani nodded numbly. "Go? Where on earth am I going to go? I can't feel my legs." She cracked a smile as she wrinkled her nose and listened to Phillip's deep laughter fill the shower. She reached out and let her hand slide up his arm to his shoulder. She thoroughly enjoyed his laughter from deep in his chest. "You need to laugh more often. It sounds good coming from you."

Phillip looked down at Tiani as he kicked the water off in the shower finally. "You know what sounds really good?" He asked her as he shook his head to get the excess water out and chuckled again at her squeals of protest.

"No, what?" Tiani asked as she looked up at him with a soft smile.

Phillip smirked once more. "The way you moan my name." He stated before he leaned over and caught her lips with his once more. His hands slid down her water slick body before he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her. Her lets wrapped around his waist as he pushed the shower door open again. She kept herself wrapped around his body as he carefully felt his way from the bathroom in his room to the bedroom.

Tiani sighed softly against his lips; she really enjoyed him being such a big guy. No one would've thought he was as big as he was. 6'5 and 270 pounds and it was all muscle. There was literally no fat on his body.

Suddenly Tiani's world tilted and her back came in contact with a soft comforter. His big body covered hers but he pushed his elbows into the mattress below them to keep his torso up and off her so she wouldn't be crushed under his weight.

Tiani's body was buzzing with want and need and most of all desire; desire for the man who had her pinned under his body. She felt his lips leave hers and burn a path down her throat and across to the side of her neck. Her fingers were digging into his hot flesh and small whimpers and gasps were escaping her lips as her eyes fluttered open when Phillips left her heated skin as he pulled back and stared into her smoky grey eyes.

The moans and mewling coming from the beautiful woman under him were affecting his entire body. Phillip had personally never been so turned on in his whole life. Her knees pressed against the side of his torso and she rolled her hip below him as her wet sex came in contact with his erection and it was his turn to suck in a breath. The things she was doing to his body should have been illegal in all 50 stated and some foreign countries. He could feel her fingers and nails digging into his overly excited skin and he never wanted this moment to end. When he finally pulled back her eyes were completely clouded over like a thunder storm was getting ready to flash in them.

Phillip sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he reached down and slowly; methodically guided his erection into her body. She was so tight he thought his dick was being strangled. Clearly it had been a long LONG while since she'd let a man near her and he suddenly felt extremely privileged that she had allowed him to be this intimate and close to her. He watched as she bit her bottom lip. "Do you want me to stop?" His husky deep voice asked as his shower drenched hair hung in his eyes and dripped water droplets onto her bare chest.

Tiani shook her head as she took a couple of deep breaths. The water dripping from his hair was warm and she could feel it slid down between her breasts and across her stomach and then down the side of her torso onto the bed. It tickled but it turned her on even more. She was grateful that Phillip was aware of how small she was and was taking his time getting himself seated all the way into her.

Phillip kept himself in check as he continued to carefully push into her body; once he was fully sheathed inside of her body he let out a loud groan and held still, he could feel her body shaking slightly under his but he knew his arms were shaking as well. The last time he was buried balls deep in a pussy this tight was when he was dating Jean in high school and she was a virgin. He felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets as he continued to breathe deeply; her scent was taking over his body as well as the feeling of them being connected so intimately.

Tiani couldn't help as she moved her hips slowly before she rolled them under him and felt his body vibrate with a deep moan. She felt him move around as he grabbed her hips and rolled them over to where she was sitting straddled across his pelvis with him still buried to the hilt. "What the…"

Phillip chuckled. "Honey I'm not trying to hurt you, we go at your pace; when you're ready for me to take over I'll know." Phillip stated softly and groaned again as she rolled her hips and let her slide up and down his length. Who knew sex could feel this good with a beautiful woman? Her hands were planted on his chest; her fingers were moving slightly through the smattering of chest hair he had.

"Jesus Christ you feel so good." He admitted as his wrapped his hands around her hips as he fully enjoyed her body. His hands slid up the smooth skin of her torso as he palmed her naked breasts and fully took pleasure in listening to her moans.

"Oh God Phillip…"

That was just about the most erotic thing he'd heard in a long time. Phillip could tell the ecstasy in the moment was taking over as he sat up and wrapped his right arm around her body; holding her close to his chest he rolled over onto his knees before he leaned over and let her back press against the mattress once again. He felt her knees press against his sides once more as he slid his arm from around her body and his hand grabbed her thigh trying to press it closer to his body. They were both slick with a fine sheen of sweat.

Her hands slid up his biceps, over his shoulders as she cupped the sides of his face. The whiskers from his bearded cheeks made her feel like volts of little shocks were zipping through the palms of her hands. Her whole body was in tune with his.

He re-braced himself on his elbows as his arms slid under her shoulders and cupped her face his lips sealed to hers as his hips started thrusting; picking up where she left off. He could feel her breathing pick up along with his as he broke the kiss so they could both breathe. She buried her face in the side of his neck as her arms wound around his shoulders pulling him closer.

"Phillip…" She whimpered against the skin of his neck.

Her whimpering and tightening of her walls around him were going to be his undoing but he refused to cum before her. "I've got you Tiani, let go…C'mon baby, cum for me. I won't let you fall…" He promised and swore at the same time.

"Phillip…" She whimpered again. Tiani could feel his pubic bone rubbing against her overly sensitive clit every time he thrust into her body. She felt his lips placed opened mouth kisses around her face, chest, neck, shoulders; everywhere they could touch.

"I promise baby I got you…I won't let go." Phillips deep voice promised once more.

Suddenly the dam broke and a white light exploded behind her eyes. "PHILLIP!" She yelled out as she felt her wall completely clamp down on him and he kept thrusting letting her ride out her climax.

Phillip couldn't stop as he felt her juices completely coating his dick and her walls tightened almost painfully around him forcing his own climax. "OH FUCK TIANI!" Both of their orgasms hit them like a freight train.

As they both came down from their sexually charged highs, Phillip stilled his movements as he watched Tiani pull back from his neck as she felt him gently pull out of her body. His dark eyes locked with her smoky grey. "Hey beautiful." His voice panted out in a rumble as he continued to places kisses all over her face.

"Hey handsome." She answered breathy with a soft smile. She combed her fingers through his short hair to get it out of his eyes. "I think we need another shower." She devised.

Phillip chuckled softly as he caught her lips in a soft kiss. "We could go shower but I don't think we're going to be leaving this bed for a while."

"Okay…" As soon as her lips connected with his she could already feel him coming to life against her thigh.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
